Shadow King and Shadow Nin
by DarkRuby
Summary: NarutoOHHC cross over full summery inside. WARNING, morbid topics discussed and played out. Killing, violence, murder. Not for the faint of heart. KyoyaxOC. Finally moved to Crossover section!
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten

Behind the shadow there is a monster.

My name is Sora Fuji. Yes just like the mountain, great job dumb ass. My family consists of people who aren't related. By blood any way. My best friend Naruto Uzumaki, a short blonde kid whom LOVES raman. It's kind of sad actually. My most annoying sister-like-figure Sakura, pink hair, preppy, killer strength who wouldn't be afraid of her? And finally our sensei Kakashi. The perverted old guy, well not really old but he has grayish white hair. And that's enough for me to call him old. Oh he would kill me if he heard me say that again. Yes last time it was just after I joined team 7, I was being a jerk just. And then I commented that I wouldn't take orders from a grandpa. Wrong thing to say! OMG I still have the mental scars. Sasuke was apart of our team, but then he left. It made me really sad. He became like my big emo brother. I really miss him now...

Like I said before my name is Sora Fuji, I am 16 years old, a chuunin ninja, and the 4th no now 3rd member of team 7. I have bright greenish blue eyes and light brown hair with blonde and darker brown highlights making it hard to tell what the base color is, it's styled in a strange manner, it's cut in all these different angles and lengths, it looks cool enough, since I did after all mess up when I was cutting it. I wouldn't consider my self 'beautiful' but I guess I'm not ugly either. Plain sounds just about right.

During the chuunin exams I met Gaara for the first time, he was so cute I had a crush on him right away. This was back when we were 12, now he's Kazukage. I was so happy for him when he told me I hugged the living day lights out of him. Then I ran for my life because he gave me a death glare that could actually kill. And then when Naruto brought him back to life he smiled! Gaara smiling... all I could do was drool and blush. He's so cute!

They call me a monster in the village. I think it's because my bloodline traits allow me to go invisible, only while standing though and for me to dive straight through solid objects. Even flesh, I have once used my abilities on another human, I phased my hand right through his chest and applied pressure to his heart. After I killed him my hands shook for a week and my breath for even longer. I vowed to never use it again on humans, against humans yes, but on never. Something bad just took over me that day.

My best friend Naruto wants to become Hokage, and I support him the whole way. Though he just got back from training with the true perverted old man, Jiraiya. That guy creeps me out... A LOT! But he's still just a Gennin. He has a long way to go before he can get the title Hokage.

My training? I worked a lot with Kakashi-sensei, and our 5th Hokage. Then when I was 14 I started training with my teacher Mai-lyn. She's from China, where my parents where from. I've even noticed new traits I am starting to develop. Mai-lyn has tried to tell me about China and my family but I just shut her up and tell her Japan is my home and my family Japanese. She usually sighs and shrugs it off. She went back to China recently, after my training ended actually. I miss her; she was a good friend and helped me understand what I could do. And what I needed to stop my self from doing. My powers have been developing for a while now, and I'm starting to hear the voices of people, but they don't move their mouths. Before she left, Mai-lyn said its mind reading, and showed me how to control it, well stop it from happening any way. Also giving me the 101 on what could happen after I develop that ability. I could throw people into their worst nightmares with just a single glance. Kind of like Itachi, man I hate that guy some times... scary as hell to.

Team 7 is back together now, and I'm happy hang with my friends... yeah I guess Sensei could be considered my friend... for a while I didn't even see my friends, Sakura off with the 5th training, Naruto with Jiraiya. And who knows what sensei was doing... I really don't want to think about that... at all! Scary thoughts. Since me and Sakura are chuunin now we often go out on our own for little missions, ones that are only ranked at C. Once and a while we're put together with Shikamaru for a B mission but not often.

"Sora!" I hear some one call, but it's dark and I'm comfy so I don't feel like moving. "SORA!" I hear the voice closer.

"WHAT!" I yell back holding onto Sakura's ear. "I was sleeping." I finally open my eyes to glare at the pink haired annoyance.

"Your loud." A third voice interjects. "How bothersome." Shikamaru groaned sitting up. I was still lying down under the big tree on a hill. I didn't want to move, the first day of spring, not to cold and not to hot. And I'm in my ninja outfit, my Konoha Headband dangling on my neck. I only put it there so I could sleep. I move it back up to my forehead; I wear it in the same place as Sakura, though I leave my bangs in front so to cover my forehead. And NO I do not have a big forehead like the pink head girl does.

"Well Sora needs to get up!" Sakura protested. "Or do I have to wake you up my self?" she asks with a devilish grin.

I gulp. "Ano.. No I'm awake now." I say shacking a bit. Last time she woke me up she broke my arm... that hurt... a lot.. I even started to cry... then I slapped her and we got into a fight. Yeah she won... damn her training with the 5th. "What is it?"

"Does it matter?" Shikamaru asked. "If it's not important then you'll be in trouble." he threatened. We were just taking a nap under the tree on the hill outside of the village. We came back from missions at the same time, so we went and had lunch and came out for a nap. No we are not going out. He's like my brother... less so than Naruto but still up there. Any ways I like Gaara! Yes I admit it... to every one but him. I'll get to it eventually... maybe.

"The Hokage has a mission for her." Sakura replied.

"Tell her I just got back from one and want a break." I answer laying back down.

"No one else can do this though." Sakura pleaded.

"You know what I have to do even before I do!" I groaned and stood up again. "Ja ne, Shikamaru!" I say and start walking to the Hokage's office.

Once I get there I see my whole team, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. I tilt my head at the Hokage. "You needed me?" I ask and she gives me a nod, shooing every one out before starting.

"The hidden leaf village has been given a request for a body guard for the son of a rich man. His name is Kyoya Ootori, but this bodyguard will need to not be known to any one, even Mr. Ootori. Seeing as you are the same age as he is you will be sent to his school to keep an eye out on him. The family has received threats from an unknown terrorist group. This mission is ranked A and if you succeed you will be able to take the Jounin test." The 5th said from her desk.

I give a nod. "Where does he live?" I ask expecting to get the name of a country named after an element.

"On the main land. I have not told you about the world out side our ninja villages or lands. But this is only a small island of the country known as Japan. It is a small cluster of islands that makes up this nation." The 5th says rather calmly!

I just get a sweat drop down the side of my head. "Wh-?" I knew of Japan and other countries I just didn't know our island was so small! 

The 5th continued with details of my mission and who I was to protect. The only thing I can tell you is that he goes to Ouran High school. A school for rich snobbish little brats.

Any more than that and I would have to kill you. Haha just kidding! or am I? Ooooooo

Any way, our team was to act as a family while there. Kakashi the father, Naruto, Sakura and I as siblings. We could use our first names but we all had to use the same last name. Morita, doesn't that mean forest field? And we apparently came from Kyoto... where is Kyoto any way? Even though this is a mission we still need to attend school. So all three of us are taking the entrance exams for Ouran high.

The Hokage gave me some text books for my studying and also told me not to tell the rest of my team about who I'm guarding. They already got their people to protect, apparently who ever was threatening Ootori was also threatening other families.

Of course I asked Shikamaru to help me study... and it failed terribly, well the getting him to help part any way. So I made it a game and finally I got my studying done! W00tness for my amazing ideas! And amazing waste of three days while trying to get him to help.

It's not that I'm stupid, or so smart but lazy... I'm average I guess. Things like this don't really come naturally to me so much as Shika-san or Sakura. I needed to study really hard to be able to pass the chuunin exam when I did it over. I practiced and came in last place of the ninja chosen for chuunin that time. But I passed!

In my spare time I like to... oh wait I have no spare time. I'm always either on a mission or training. And on occasion I will eat, sleep and bath... but you know I keep those excuses for when Lee asks me to spar with him. He's scary strong, and would kick my butt in a heart beat. Him and Sakura are two people I will NEVER fight, if challenged by them I will simply make an excuse and run like hell. For my life depends on it... no really it does, they could kill me if they wanted to, scary really. Yes I am a coward, I chose my battles, but that doesn't mean I won't help some one in need... as long as I have no chance of dieing that is. I know what you're thinking 'why on earth did you become a ninja if you really don't want to die?' well here's youre answer. I'LL DO WHAT EVER THE FUCK I WANT!

Some times I work at Ino's family's shop to make some extra money. But I only do that when I want some new clothes or some fancy new something or other. Like my outfit, think that just came out of some old clothes that use to belong to some stranger who donated them? NO! I had to pay big bucks for them cause their so cute. Either way it doesn't really matter. I buy one pair of clothes I really like then just have a bunch of raggy clothes that I wear around training and fighting.

It's 6 o'clock and my alarm is buzzing rather loudly. I groan and pull the blankets closer to my body, till the stupid thing finally gets on my nerves enough I throw a kunai at it. "Woops." I breathe and sit up in bed. It's still so hot that I slept with only sheets as covers and in my shorts and white beater no less. "Ugh, I need a fan in here." I sigh and get up and head to the kitchen. I look in the fridge for some salad I had last night. I eat it still half asleep and get dressed in a purple short sleeve shirt that was big on me and a pair of jeans that were only slightly too small around my hips. Rubbing my eyes I walk out to the mail box. I shift through the papers and sigh. "Junk, Junk, Junk. Porn, Junk, Junk." I continue on like this, the only reason I said porn was because ... actually I had no reason. Again I sigh as I look in the mail box once again and see another letter. This one was big. I pick it up and read the front. "Ouran High School." Was in the return address. I cock an eyebrow and walk back inside, sitting on the couch and opening up the letter as soon as I could.

'Dear Miss Sora Morita

It is my pleasure to welcome your to Ouran High school.'

Blah blah blah.

'Classes will start on September 25th. You are required to attend the freshman orientation and have the following books.'

Then it went on to say that there is a uniform, but if I were unable to afford it that there are some dress codes. Like no skimpy stuff, the usual for a school.

'Your class will be 1-D, due to your test scores being below what is expected from our more promising students.'

I just get a sweat drop down the side of my head. I basically will be in class with stupid people... great... just fucking great. I bet Sakura got better than me... I should have cheated by having Shikamaru take the test with me, I would have won then! Won what... I do not know, but I would have done better than Sakura that's for sure!!

I groan and grab my practice equipment and head to the door. As I open it I see Sakura and Naruto running up to my house. "Did you guys pass?" I ask as they stop in front of me.

"Yeah of course, there is no pass or fail. This was a placement test." Sakura said smugly. "I got into class 2-A."

"I got into class 1-D" Naruto said a little glumly.

"Hey Naruto we're in the same class!" I say happily. "But that's not fair Sakura! I'm older than you and still in a lower class!" I say with a glare. "Your only older by a month." Sakura laughs at Naruto and me for a bit while we walk to meet Kakashi. Of course we have to wait for a while. But that just meant that Naruto could go and pick up some food for us. Raman of course, oh well its food. "It's sooo hot!" I complain as we sit on the bridge, even with the cool water breeze I was with out a doubt going to get a sunburn from this.

"Then you should stop being so cute." I hear Kakashi say. "Can't you go pick up women your own age?" I groan about to add in 'old man' but stop myself.

Kakashi just laughs. "Okay today we leave for Ouran High." He said happily. "Get your things and meet by the gate in two hours." We all nod and go our separate ways. I jump from balcony to balcony till I reach my house. I climb in the top window to my bed room and pull out a bag from under my bed. I sigh as I pack up every thing I own, which isn't that much. I leave behind my old clothes that don't fit any more and a few useless things like my torn teddy bear. And a DVD of that stupid action movie with the princess... 'rainbow chakra'? no it had something to do with chakra... oh well who gives a damn. By the time I finish I realize that you could still fit a whale in my bag. The bag was too big for what little stuff I owned. I sigh and shrug. "I'll just have to buy some cool stuff, I'll make Lee and Neji pay." I say to myself with an evil smirk. I look at my watch and I only took 15 minutes to pack. I laugh at myself and head out to see if I could find Lee and Neji.

I found the two taking a break from training by the river. No Tenten in sight, thats good. I hate her! "Hey Lee, Neji!" I yell and slid down to sit next to them. "I want to go shopping, take me?" I ask with a puppy look. Neji closes his eyes and looks away, aggravated. "No." "Your so mean Ne-Ji." I said in a childish pouty tone. Lee laughs. "Sure I'll take you." He said with a smile. I smile two and get all happy. "And buy the poor little Sora something before her mission?" I ask and Lee laughs again. "Sure." W00t I got him! "Ne-Ji, won't you come?" I ask sitting in front of Neji so he had to look at me and my cute pouty look. "You look awful when you do that." My eyes widen and I start to get teary. "Your so mean Nii-san." I said sadly with a convincing sniff. He groans and mumbles a 'fine.' And I jump up all happy again. "Alright SHOPPING!" I yell causing us to all laugh.

While walking around the market place Lee continually asked me about my mission. "Lee I told you I can't talk about it." I say looking at some flowers, in my mind comparing them to Ino's shop's. Why? Cause I want to work for who ever has better flowers, cause they will in the long run get more money there for pay me more. "Can't you at least tell us how long you will be gone?" he asks being persistent. "You could give us that much since we are paying." Neji adds. I nod and stood up. "About a school year." I answer and walk over to a jewelry stand. "Why so long?" Lee asks. "I can't say." I reply, Neji just chuckles. "If your going to be gone that long then we're going to have to give you something to remember us by." He said and I smile. "You guys are so nice." I giggle out. "Okay go get us something to drink while we pick out what to get you." Lee said pushing me in the way of the drink stand. I nod and trot off to get some water. It's all I can afford, like I said to the guys I'm poor.

Once I get back I hand them each a bottle of water and head over to the park to sit down for a bit. "I'm going to miss you guys." I say sadly. "I probably should say goodbye to every one too." I say sitting down on the swing and started to kick myself back and forth slightly. "That would be a good idea. That way no one worries about you." Neji says leaning against the pole that held the swings up. I nod and stood up. "Then I'll see you guys later." I say with a wave and smile. "Don't you want your presents?" Neji asks with a smirk. My eyes got big like a little kids on Christmas morning. "Yes." I murmur and Lee laughs. "Okay close your eyes." They say and I nod, doing so. After a minute they tell me to open them and I blush at what they gave me. A panda bear backpack and a moon and star bracelet. "Thank you guys so much!" I say glomping them. "Guess which one gave you which." Lee says pulling away from my killer hug. "Well I'd say Neji gave me the bracelet. And you Lee gave me the bag." I say with a smile. "Who knows?" Neji said with a shrug and smirk. Yeah I got it right. I smile and wave to them again and snuck another hug in and ran away. "Bye guess." I yell running off.

I found Shikamaru still asleep on the same hill I left him at yesterday. I sigh and Ino comes up behind me before I was about to walk over. "Hey Ino." I say happily. "Hey Sora." She replies. "Are you going to go yell at Shika?" I ask and she nods. "We need to get to training." I laugh a bit. "Go easy on him. Ya know he's lazy." We share a laugh and walk over to Shikamaru. I sit on his stomach to finally get him to wake up. "Your heavy." He comments and I look shocked. "AM NOT!" I say pouting. He chuckles and Ino laughs. "I hate you guys." "Aw we love you too, Sora." "Ino shut your face." After a while of just talking I explain my mission to them. Well really just tell them how long I will be away and they promise to come and visit. I told them to drag along every one they could and they agreed. "I'll see you guys later. I'm suppose to be at the gate in 10." I yell as I started to jog to my place, giving my friends a wave as I left. Shino, Hinata and Kiba are walking around my place as I come up. "Hey guys." I say with a wave and they wave back. "Heard your going on a long mission." Kiba says as I pet the giant Akamaru. "Yeah, I'll be gone for about a whole school year." "Where you going?" Shino asks. "The mainland. That's all I can say." "We'll come to visit." Hinata says in her shy way. I give them all hugs and smile. "Thanks guys. See ya around." I wave as I go up to my room and grab my still more than half empty bag. I sling it over my shoulder and jump out my window to the main gates.

Naruto and Sakura are already there when I sit down and pull out my water bottle. "Hey guys, why not sit and relax, you know sensei isn't going to be on time." I say and they nod in agreement sitting down with me. I sigh and look at them. "Did you see the uniforms?" They nodded. "The guys' one is okay." Naruto commented. "But the girls' is so... so... EGH!" Sakura said running her hands through her hair. "I op that we modify the uniform before wearing it." I say and Sakura nods. Naruto shrugs. "What could you do to mine?" I roll my eyes. "I was talking to Sakura here. Your uniform is fine Naruto. You just can't wear your usual orange. It's not as bad as our yellow." I say with a laugh.

Kakashi finally shows up and gives us that stupid 'lost on the road of life.' excuse again. We all yell at him and then take off for the shore. We were going to take a boat to one of the islands outside our territory and then a plane... what the hell is so plain any way? It took us all day to get to the dock village, so we spent the night in a hotel. Of course I had to share a room with pinky, much to my dismay. Don't get me wrong, we're friends. On the 'I don't want to see you any more than I have to' type basis. In the morning we left on the boat, which took us to the island called Kyoto.

We arrived at noon and our plane was at 5 so we went temple touring for a while. Let me tell you, it was boring and stupid. I thought I was going to fall asleep with my eyes open! Any way when we got to the airport at 3:30, Naruto and I were freaking out about the planes. We had our faces pressed up against the glass looking out at the huge bird like things. Once on board though, Naruto got air sick, before we even took off. The weirdo. The trip wasn't all that bad really, though when we finally got to our house at 1am we were all looking forward to just collapsing on any thing that looks soft. We looked at the strange building in front of us. Looked like apartments back home but... slightly different. They were made of different stuff and different design but similar. Oh well I'll look at it closer in the morning.

We each got our own room. Really they were meant for two or three people but we didn't want that so we took up the whole first floor. Sakura's and my room had a door that connected them which was cool. I'm pretty sure Naruto's and Kakashi's had the same thing but I didn't stay awake long enough to ask them. I belly flopped onto my bed, just leaving my bag on the table in the other room and not even bothering to get under the covers as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

I roll over and off of the futon that lay on my floor. I groan as the sun shone through my almost translucent curtains. I would need to get some new ones if I ever wanted to sleep again. I sigh and open my eyes looking at the ceiling for about an hour before I finally get my brain to think of food, so I could motivate my body. I walk over to my bag that was still on the table and shift through it. Looking for a small black box, I had to spill every thing on the ground before I realized it wasn't there. "FUCK!" I shout as I had to put on a pair of black framed glasses. I forgot my contacts in Konoha, how could I forget them? I was wearing my glasses yesterday because it was so dry on the plane... oh wait I changed them in the bathroom on the plane... I must have left them there. I sigh and slump my shoulders forwards as I come to realize this.

"Man... I don't have enough money to buy a new pair." I groan as I hear a knock at my door. I run over and answer it, I find a cute looking girl standing there. She was about my age, short brown hair and brown eyes. She could be mistaken for a guy if wearing the right clothes. "I hear yelling, is every thing alright?" she asked and I nod slowly.

"I forgot my contacts on the plane that's all." I answer and she smiles with a bit of a laugh.

"You must be the family that just moved in. I'm Haruhi, Haruhi Fujioka." Hey her last name has mine in it. I think with a inwards laugh.

"I'm Sora, Sora F-I mean Morita." I say with a fake smile. One thing I can't do is fake smile, but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Are you here alone?" she asks looking past me into the apartment.

"No, my father, brother and sister are here too. But we all have our own apartments." I say slowly trying to think of an excuse as to why. "It's been hard to get along since our mom died." I lied.

Haruhi looked sad for a moment but then smiled. "I understand. I lost my mother too." She whispered but then tried to cover it up with another statement. "You look my age, what high school will you be attending?" she asks quickly, but I still caught that whisper. After all it was part of our ninja training to listen to every thing said.

I thought about it for a second. "Ouran High." I say with a nod to myself.

Haruhi looked a bit exited. "Then we will be classmates. Though I have to admit, I didn't think they would let in another special student."

"Special student? Oh you mean the one with the scholarship? Yeah I'm kinda dumb so I didn't get high enough for that. I'll be in class 1-D, and you?"

"1-A."

"Wow you must be smart!" I say amazed. "My sister got into an A class too and I tried my best not to be stuck with my brother." I say referring to Naruto and Sakura.

"Why is that?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well you see my brother is a bit an-" I was going to say 'annoying' but was cut off as Naruto jumped out of his apartment and tackled me.

"What happened Sora!?" He yelled looking around. "I heard you shout." Haruhi and I got a sweat drop down the side of our heads. "Hey why are you wearing your glasses?" he asked poking my cheek. I snarled and pushed his hand away.

"Cause I left my contacts in the bathroom on the plane when I took them out." I groan. Naruto started to laugh at me.

"Baka. What kind of person forgets something like that?" I hit him over his head and turn to Haruhi.

"This would be my annoying brother, Naruto. Naruto, this is Haruhi she's going to the same school as us." I say introducing them.

"You look like a guy." Naruto said bluntly to the taller girl.

-- "Sorry I'm not Barbie." Haruhi responded. I laugh and invite both of them in.

We talk for a while and exchange numbers and fears about the new school. Naruto hoped they would have raman for lunch. I hoped they would have hot guys. And Sakura, Who had just joined us, hoped for a challenge in classes. I had to hit her. "It was hard enough just getting in!" I yelled and we fought. Of course she won again, by pulling me into an arm lock. I cried uncle as Kakashi came in to see what all the noise was about. We introduced Haruhi to our 'dad'. Oh I could see the ticked off look Kakashi was hiding when we called him that. It was funny! And yes, I enjoy our teacher's pain... well really anyone's emotional pain... to an extent.

Around lunch we bid Haruhi fare well as she had to go shopping for food. Sakura went with her to see where she could get good deals, plus she's the only one of us who can cook something other than TV dinners.

"Sensei I forgot my contacts on the plane." I complain like a little child.

"You have your glasses." He said with a smirk and I glare.

"But their ugly!" I whine. Wrong idea, he smirked even more and took them off brushing his fingers against my cheek, which sent a chill down my spin.

"I think you look cute." He said seductively and leaned in. Naruto got a grossed out look on his face and hit Kakashi over the head.

"You leach." He yelled and the two got into a staring contest. I sighed and glared at the wall, pouting a bit. I glanced at Kakashi and noticed he was wearing normal clothes, something I hadn't seen in all the years we've known each other. I blush a bit at how handsome he looked, and he wasn't wearing his mask. I slapped my self. No like legitimately slapped my self, to stop my self from drooling. Naruto and Kakashi broke eye contact too look at me with a questioned look. I laugh. "Hehe bug." I say blushing.

Sakura finally came back with food. I jumped up in joy and grabbed what ever I could from the bag and took a bite with out looking. I stood there as they laughed at me. I looked down at the can of soup I hate bitten into. My mouth hurt... stupid metal! I groan and sit impatiently at my table waiting for Sakura to cook. Why was every one my apartment? "Good news." Kakashi said breaking my train of thoughts, including the destruction of all tin cans in the world. "Your uniforms arrived." He said pulling out a bag I hadn't seen before. He held up a yellow dress and my mouth just dropped and Sakura almost set her self on fire. "EW!" I yell. "NO WAY!" Sakura added.

"You have to." Kakashi said in a bossy way. Sakura just cracked her knuckles with an evil glare. Kakashi gulped.

In the end he got us to agree, but only through black mail. Stupid sensei! I groan in frustration as I look at the size of the dress. "How did you know what size I am?" I asked and he got a perverted look in his eye. "Never mind I don't want to know." --

After a pretty strange day I finally laid down for bed looking at my clock. It was heart shaped, Sakura bought it while out today. Since I was the only one of us with out a clock of any kind. I sit up and pull out the manual, I skimmed through the directions and set the alarm, then it started to beeb at me. I panicked and pushed all these different buttons before it finally stopped. I sighed and read through the manual completely this time. I set the clock and laid down again, letting my mind slip into the darkness and lack of dreams I always had during the night.

I groaned and rolled over as the annoying beebing ran through my ears. "Stupid thing!" I said and pushed a button. Though it didn't work so I ended up throwing against a wall. That shut the damn thing up. I wobbled over to my shower and turned on the water. I looked down at my feet and laughed at my self. I had gotten into the shower with my socks on. I hit my head and threw them out of the shower.

An hour later my hair was dry and messy as ever as I slipped on the stupid yellow dress. I stuck my tongue out at my reflection. I flipped the dress up and pulled out the stupid bumpy part from the waist. The yellow looked bad with my skin color, but nothing I could really do about that now. I sigh and put a note in my little lily notebook the pick up some hair dye once I get money. Then I wrote get a job. I sigh and put the notebook into my panda bag. I looked at its cute face and squeezed it, thinking of hugging Lee and Neji. I missed every one already. I sigh and get a hold of my self as I finish getting ready.

Naruto, Sakura and I start to walk to a park close by. From there we jumped and ran the rest of the way to the school, doing our best not to be seen. The school was a fair distance away, and we made it in under 30 minutes. And I didn't break a sweat! Almost did, ew...

Naruto and I waved goodbye to Sakura as we were shown to our class by a teacher... or hall mom... or person. Class was boring, nothing eventful really happened. I sat next to a really scary looking guy... I think his name was Ritsu or something. During morning break Naruto and I got into yet another fight and I stormed out of the classroom. I regretted it later as I got lost and the bell was due to ring soon. I groan and slump my shoulders forwards. I stop as my head softly hits something that was kind of soft but yet firm. I look up shyly and blush deeply. I back away slowly and laugh. "Sorry!" I say, I had bumped into a tall blond guy. He took my hands in his and gave a gentle smile. "Such a beautiful princess should never feel such sorrow." He cooed as if we were lovers. I blush even deeper. "Right..." I said, having nothing else come to mind.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" He asks and I nod. "Then I shall be your first friend her at our wonderful Ouran High." He said kneeling and kissing my hand. "That is if you let me."

My eyes widened and I blushed like no other. Sure I had been around guys most of my life, but none of them acted like this to me. "My name's Sora." I said steadying my breath and heart, making the blush disappear. The guy smiles and stands once again. "My name is Tamaki Suou. Do you have last name as beautiful as your first, dear Sora?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course, its..." I think about if for a second. Fuck, I forgot the last name we were all suppose to have. I giggle a bit and come up with a bull shit reason. "I seem to have forgotten, as you have swept me off my feet. Sir knight." I say playing along with the princess thing. Tamaki's eyes got all hearty and he pulled me into an intimate pose, our bodies pressed against one another. I was able to keep my blush under control as I tilted my head. "A knight must rescue his princess." He said cupping my face in his hand.

"Yeah well right now I need a knight to rescue me from you." I said happily, although it sent him into a corner sulking. I laugh a bit and crouch next to him. "Sorry, old habit." I say and he looks at me with chibi eyes. I smile and that calms him down, he smiles as well. "What class are you in?" He finally asks as we sit on the window sill.

"1-D." I answer swinging my feet and slouching a bit. "And you?"

"2-A" he replies.

"So you know my sister, Sakura?" I ask and he nods. "I didn't realize she was your sister." He said gentle. "You two look nothing alike." I had to agree. A side from our eye color being sorta close there was nothing. "Were triplets." I lied. "Our brother is in my class."

"Such an amazing thing. You are truly lucky to be blessed with both a brother and sister." Tamaki said with a sparkle in his eye. And started to rant about the love of family. I laugh and ask him if he could bring me to his class. Mr.Ootori was in class 2-A, so this was a good chance to at least find out what he looks like. When we arrived I saw Sakura chatting with some other girls, and ignored her as Tamaki took me over to a black haired guy reading a book quietly at his desk.

"Kyoya I found this angel drifting through the halls. Only to discover she is in a new and foreign place. We as members of the host club must make sure she is well treated here at our prestigious school. Her name is Miss Sora Morita" Tamaki said kindly.

The raven haired guy looked up a bit annoyed and an image of Sasuke flashed before my eyes, but it disappeared and was replaced with this new guy. He reminded me of one of my best friends... He smiled after a few seconds. "It's nice to meet you miss Morita." He said standing up and extending a hand. "I am Kyoya Ootori." He said and I smiled in return. YES! Score, I found him with out too much trouble. I took his hand and he turned it and leaned down kissing it gentle with a smirk. "It's nice to meet you too." I say as he let go of my hand.

"I wasn't drifting though." I said looking up at Tamaki. "I just got lost... then started to drift." I say jokingly.

The bell rang and I panicked. "And I need to find my way back before I get in trouble." I say running to the door. "Hey Sakura, play nicely." I say to her as I past her. She just stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey looking for older guys already." "You bet. But you still look good with Lee." I laugh as her face blushed and I ran down the hall.

Once every one was back in classrooms I did a few hand signs to a tracking jutsu. I was tracking Naruto's chakra. It lead me back to the classroom and I entered bowing to the teacher. Explaining how I got lost, he forgave me and I sat down for the rest of the lesson.

Naruto and I made up before lunch and walked down together. We had Sakura pack us our lunch so we sat down pretty quickly. Then I noticed that red head kid sitting all by him self. I got up and sat next to him and smiled. "Hey your name is Ritsu Kasanoda, no?" He looked at me a bit surprised and nodded. "My name is Sora Morita." I say with a smile as Naruto sat on the other side of him.

"And I'm Naruto Morita. Don't forget it!" Naruto said as enthusiastically as ever.

"We couldn't help but notice that your all alone." I say with a bit of a sympathetic look.

He stuttered out a 'go away' with a bit of a blush. I cocked an eyebrow. "And now why would I leave, when you look so cute with that blush." I tease. That sent him into a shock, and he couldn't speak. I laugh and smile. "If you ever feel like you have had enough of being a loner come talk to us." Naruto says as we both pick up and leave the table and the confused boy behind.


	3. Chapter 3 Rewritten

Then next few months went by pretty quickly. I hadn't seen much of Haruhi... actually I hadn't seen her at all since we met.

I groaned as I walked through the halls. I hadn't really talked to Tamaki or Kyoya since the day I was late. Maybe I should go see them at that club they belong to. I'll bring Sakura with me! I sigh as I think about what club I should join. Sakura suggested that we all join separate clubs, at to not look suspicious and so we could get to know more people than just the ones in our classes. But the problem was, I'm not good at any thing. I groan again and slump my shoulders forward.

"A lady should never slump." I heard teasing from my right. I look over to two identical twins red hair and gold eyes, though the way they stand and talk is slightly different. It's slight but defiantly there, and oh so obvious to a trained eye. "And?" I ask cocking a hip and putting my hands on the bones.

"And you should fix it. Before our lord sees you do so." One of them said, he had a gentler voice and stood almost shorter than the other. Though I knew I was just seeing him act more innocent.

"How rude." I say walking in front of them and pouting. "You two are ganging up on me." They laughed a bit.

"You're the new girl from class 1-D aren't you? Sora Morita?" The more aggressive one asks and I nod.

"And who are the two studs standing near the window?" I ask and they smile, standing up and wrapping their arms around my shoulder. One twin on each side of me, the more timid one cupped my chin and brought my face up to his.

"We are the Hitachiin brothers. I am Kaoru." Then the more violent twin took my chin from his brother.

"And I'm Hikaru." He said almost seductively. I smile merrily at them, which causes them to glance at each other for a second.

"It's a pleasure. And may I ask who your lord is? I was unaware that such things still took place in Japan." I said. Well really it was main land I was curious about, I know lords still rule over our lands. Look at the Hokage, a lord.

"You may." Kaoru started. "But that doesn't mean we will tell you." Hikaru finished.

They ended up dragging me down to their club. Which was the host club... I've heard that name before? I sigh as they open up the doors to an empty music room, -- flower petals gently float through the air as I'm met with a tropical scene. Something Sakura was sure to fall for right away, but I'm not that easy. I look to see Tamaki running up to me. He embraced me in an almost killer hug.

"Ta-kun!" I cry and he just squeezes tighter. "It's has been such a long time Sora-chan." He said finally letting me go. I gasp for air and laugh. "Your too skinny Ta-kun." I say poking his stomach.

"Ah but if I were any other size you would say I were to big. Glance upon my-" I tuned him out as he went into a rant. I walked over to Kyoya and smiled.

"Hello Kyo-kun" I say with a smile. He smiles as well and fixes his glasses. I still had mine on, and looked ugly in them. Kyoya introduced me to Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. I glomped Hunny as soon as I was close enough, I had to! He's just so cute! He pulled me over to eat some cake and we talked about fluffy things. It made me feel like a kid again... "I never really had time to think about stuff like this when I was young." I admitted.

"Why not So-Ra-chan?" Hunny asked with his big eyes and a piece of cake on his cheek. I leaned forward laughing a bit and whipped it off with my figure and eat it.

"To busy worrying about my self." I said sadly. Hunny got all teary eyes and sat closer wanting to hear more. "Well you see I pretty much raised my self. At first people wouldn't even look at me. Cause my mother is from China, and where I'm from it's strange." In truth they wouldn't look because of something I was told I did when I first came to Konoha, I don't remember it at all, but the Hokage said I slaughtered a lot of people before getting subdued and when I woke up I had no memory of any thing before that so they took me in... sort of. Not where I was from. "I was alone all through that. Until I had to graduate the academy and got on a team, see where I'm from after grammar school or academy you are set into a three manned team. And given an instructor. My team had four people in it due to the fact that there was an even number of people who graduated. And until I started to have fights with Sakura and Naruto, I didn't really feel like I belonged any where." I say, I did in fact have fights with Sasuke. Though they were short lived because he would win by calling me an idiot and telling me I was as bad as Naruto.

I look over to Hunny-sempai and he was crying. He clung to me and sniffed. "Don't be sad So-Ra-chan!" he whimpered and I laughed a bit while ruffling his hair. "I'm not any more, since I have so many friends." I say smiling. He blushed a bit. "So-Ra-chan your so cute." He said and pulled me over to the twins. "Kaoru-chan, Hikaru-chan, So-Ra-chan was sad. But when she smiled she looked really cute!" he exclaimed and I giggled as the two cocked an eyebrow at us.

"You would look cuter with out those glasses." Kaoru said, though Hikaru shrugged in disagreement.

"She probably has small eyes or something." He said taking the glasses off. It was true, I have small eyes... but then why are they staring at me like I'm the Mona Lisa? Tamaki pushed through them and came up looking at me.

He almost cried. "Sora-chan is so cute!" he said hugging me again. I laugh and notice the only people not enjoying this were Kyoya, Mori, and ... Haruhi? I push away from Tamaki and looks at me questionably. "Haruhi... Why are you in a guys uniform?" I ask going up to her with a wave.

"Hey Sora." He greeted. "It's a long story." She said sighing.

"Haruhi here owes us 8 million yen, for a broken vase." Kyoya said typing on a computer at a table near by.

"Now see, that wasn't that long." I tease then sit down with Kyoya. He looks up from his computer and at me.

I had to put my glasses back on so I could see and then they kept slipping off. He smirked at me and tilted his head. "You would look cuter with out glasses." He commented.

"I had contacts." I groan.

"But you left them on a plane." Haruhi said now teasing you.

"I know." I say hitting my head. "I'm such an air head." I whine. Tamaki immediately comes to my rescue. "Such a fair maiden should not be burdened with such a task." He then snapped. "Mori-sempai, run to the nurse and fetch our fair princess some contacts." He ordered, Mori nodded and trotted off to the nurse. I smile gratefully. "Thank you Tamaki." He gets all lovey dovey again and I just ignore him and put Haruhi in my place. I giggle as she groaned at all the attention.

I noticed I was the only 'guest' left. I shrug it off and I'm cornered by the twins. "Time to play which one is Hikaru game." They said together and put hats on and turned around a bit with each other. "The rules are simple." "Chose which one is Hikaru." "And if you lose then you have to come back tomorrow." They decided together and I laughed. I really did want to come back tomorrow so I pointed to Kaoru.

"Your Hikaru?" I ask, though knowing full well that he wasn't.

"Wrong, looks like you have to come tomorrow." They said smiling. I shrug "And how do you know I didn't just want an excuse." I ask smugly. They smirk at your evilness and you start for the door. "I guess I'll be the first to leave today. Ja ne!" I say with a wave as every one bid me farewell. I turned around before I left completely. "Oh tomorrow I might bring Sakura if that's alright with you?" Tamaki smiled. "Of course maidens are always welcome in our warm embrace." He said brightly and I smiled with a nod. "Kay see ya." I say with another wave and started to walk to the library, where Naruto, Sakura and I decided to meet up after our club search. I ran into Mori-sempai in the hall, and I he gave me the contacts. I thanked and glomped him. We didn't talk long... or at all really. He's kinda the silent type I guess.

We went our separate ways, him back to the club, and I went to the library.

They were sitting at a table already waiting for me. We told each other about our day as we walked away from campus and to a near by back ally. We took to our ninja ways and jumped and ran on rooftops all the way to the park by our house.

At home I groaned and threw my bag on the table. Hearing a big clunk. I take out my books and start to study. I got half way through when Sakura came over gloating about finishing her homework. I bribed her to do mine and said I had gotten every problem I had done before wrong. What did I bribe her with, A picture of Sasuke in a swimsuit. I made an attempt to make dinner. Failed and burnt the tea. Yes you can burn tea... and water, which I did... yeah I can't cook. Kakashi-sensei took over before I burned down the house.

"Sakura..." I say with a sigh leaning my chin on my propped up hand, my elbow resting on my knee.

"Yeah Sora?" She replied not looking up from my homework. Naruto coping over her shoulder since we had the same stuff.

"Let's go to the host club tomorrow after school." I suggested and she looked up from her work.

"I would love to!" She said enthusiastically. "All the girls in my class were telling me about it. I hear Mori-sempai is a real fox." I suppress a giggle. Mori-sempai wouldn't be what one could consider a fox. But he was sweet... in the 'I have no idea what's on his mind' kind of way. That guy is harder to read than a book with no words.

I tune Sakura out as she rants about the host club. I finally can't take it any more. Even if I try and ignore her she gets inside my head! Aggravated I slam my hand on the table. "If your not going to finish my homework then pass it over so at least it's done. Doesn't matter if it's all wrong. I don't really care." She glares at me and I glare right back. Our contests continued until sensei put food on the table and I nearly engulfed the whole plate. "MMmm!" I say happily.

After aging, talking, and making plans for training every one finally left my apartment and went to their own. And I was able to get to sleep around 1 after finishing my homework, taking a shower, taking out contacts, hiding my shuriken and kunai.

In the morning I have to slap my self awake and pull my matted and tangled hair into a bun. I rub my eyes sleepily as I look in the mirror. I look like shit... but I pull shit off vary well these days. Oh well I put on my school uniform and eat some cereal before heading out to school with Sakura and Naruto.

Getting to school on time was easy for us. Haruhi started to wonder how we left after her but got to school before her, but we told a lie and just said we ran and took a cab.

Once in class Naruto and I had to hand in our half assed, half-Sakura done homework. Well more than half of it was assed though on our part, so we were sent into the hall... for lying about it. We slide down the wall and stare off into space. It's too early to think and talk. Not after long we fell asleep.

Dreams are something I never get. But could this be considered a daydream? I'm sitting in the middle of a room, as a young child. I'm playing with a ball. It rolls away but I don't move from the middle. I cry and reach for it but it's in the dark part of the room and I feel terrified of the darkness. A shadowy figure starts to walk towards me. I look up in horror as it is...

I open my eyes to giggling. I glare at some girls from our class. Naruto and I were in a cute little shoulder-sleeping pose and they took pictures. But I slap Naruto a wake and get back into the classroom. All through the day I was thinking of the dream. It had to mean something... since it was the first dream I have ever had, weird. I pull Sakura along into the third music room. The host club hasn't opened yet but I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I drop in a little early... in fact if they did mind, I wouldn't.

We mingled a bit with the guys a bit before the guests are actually let in. Sakura claims her time with Honey and Mori. And I talk a bit with the twins. I notice Tamaki in a corner sulking. I walk over and tap him on the shoulder. "Did you fall in love with the wall or something?" I tease and he looks at me with those puppy eyes.

I laugh a bit and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up Tamaki-sempai. It's not like the worlds ending." I say happily. I notice Tamaki go all red in the face and I laugh at him again. The twins pull me away and practically grope me to make Tamaki jealous. I laugh at them and Kaoru takes my hand in his.

"Sora would you do the honor of saving me a slow dance at our Christmas ball?" I put on a cute thinking face and nod.

"Of course Kaoru. I would love to dance with you." I say happily and my hand is taken from him by Hikaru.

"It would seem so unfair to dance with one twin and not the other. Would it not?" He asks me and I nod.

"Your right Hikaru! I will have to dance with both of you." I smile but then pout a bit. "But I don't know how to ballroom dance." They chuckle at me and put me in the middle of one of their intimate brotherly love poses.

"Do not fear fair princess. We shall teach you the ways of ballroom dancing." Kaoru says, and the both of them kiss my cheek. I love all the attention I'm getting right now. Not just from the twins and Tamaki. But I was getting death glares from all the girls who were their guests.

"Then you shall teach me, and I will do my best." I say smiling. I move around hanging out with all the hosts. I come up on Kyoya and sit in the seat across from him.

"I see you never like to put that clip bored down." I comment taking a sip of a fruity drink they had given me.

"Is there a problem with that?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Not at all. Just commenting." I say smiling again.

"Things that get you no merit are not worth saying." He said writing something down.

I laugh a bit and look at what he was writing by looking at the reflection in his glasses. The letters were backwards but I was able to get the jists of it. "Hey I don't ramble." I say with a smug pout.

He cocks an eyebrow at me and puts down the clip bored. "How is it you were able to see what I was writing?" he asks giving me an intense stare.

I sigh a bit and smirk. "That's for me to know and you to bribe me to find out." I say laughing.

"And what makes you think I would pay for that type of information?" He asks adjusting his glasses. I shrug and lean forward resting my elbows on the table and my chin on my hands.

"Cause you're the type of guy who likes to know every thing." I say smugly.

"And what price would I need to pay to get such information?" he asks intrigued with our conversation.

"Money can't buy this sort of thing. You'll have to think of something else." I say with a nod and goofy smile.

He cocks an eyebrow and his face shows he is in deep thought and confusion. I smiled and bit my lip a bit making my self look cuter. If it was one thing I knew, I knew how to make my self look cute. And I take pride in knowing what I can and can't pull of. This dress for one, I can't pull off to save my life, but with my messy and matted hair today it was better.

Kyoya's point of view

'How is it she is able to look so cute when ever I talk to her?' I ask my self in my head as I gaze at her in thought. "Perhaps dinner?" I ask, it took a while for me to get it out. But after finding the right way to say it I just came right out and asked.

"Perhaps we shall call it a date." Sora said flashing her childish smile. Something about that smile was irresistible, so fun loving and innocent. Vary different from all the fakes that seemed to flock to the host club. Like anime fans to a fan fiction. And her eyes were just amazing. Although small they fit her face perfectly giving her a look of sophistication that is hard to achieve in my mind. And the way her hair was done... or not done only made me think that she wasn't like all the girls I have ever met before.

"Perhaps we shall." I comment. "Shall I pick you up at six?" I ask being the gentleman.

"I see no problems with this negotiation." She said with a laugh and wrote down her address on a sheet of paper. I took the note and made sure to put it somewhere I wouldn't lose it. I had tried to get information on her pervious to this but it would take some time. She's as mysterious as they come.

"I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." She said getting up and going over to her sister, the pink-haired girl... Sakura, was it? I sigh and adjust my glasses as my customers sit around me asking questions and giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

After my 'negotiations' with Kyoya I started up a conversation with Sakura. Though it was more like a fight with smiles plastered on our faces. Something about being a fat slutty whore who couldn't keep her self off the guys, and if you think that's bad you should have heard the things I said to her.

No one knew the better. We were sitting by our selves on the couch and laughing, but not in good humor. More like with the thoughts of diabolical plans to destroy each other's life's.

Deciding to fight about this at home and save our selves the scene we linked arms and lefts, smiles still plastered on our faces. Deceiving every one who took even the slightest glance at us. Deception being our love of life, making just one more secret we felt compelled to hide from the world's judgmental eyes. We didn't need to draw attention to our selves, our mission was too important for that... okay I lied it's not really the mission. But if there's one thing that Kakashi has always taught us, it's that teammates come first, over the mission. I didn't want to see them get hurt. Which included Sakura, no matter how much I wanted to gnaw her brains out.

I get sentimental and all the bullshit yes... but they're still the closest thing I have to family. Why ruin what is already so fragile. I'm still dwelling on the loss of Mai-Lin, I mean... she was like a mother to me. I see a stray tear roll down my cheek as I gaze into the mirror in my bathroom. I sigh and pull my hair back but then let it down again, not liking the way that looked. I groan and walk into my room and sifted through my closet, looking for something to wear. I sigh again just putting on my ninja outfit. I've been sighing a lot since we got home. I guess it's cause I'm a bit nerves... well who wouldn't be? I mean come on Kyoya, a rich hot guy, asked me out on a date. Well I kind of pushed him to but okay... what's the difference.

I nod to my reflection, getting a little annoyed that I had no make-up to put on. Hopefully he'll just think I like my self this way... yeah hopefully. But this has always just been what I've got. No make-up, the same old clothes... great now all I got to relay on is my personality, and from what I hear that's not going to win over a rich guy... a hot rich guy.

I hear the door bell ring and I shrug my shoulders slightly to my reflection and go to answer it.

* * *

Kyoya's POV 

The door opens and your eyes nearly pop out of your head. What the heck is she wearing? You had never seen a style like that before, but in a strange way it was cute. Or maybe she's just the one who's cute. She smiled at me and I feel my self smirk in return. Her smile looks amazing. "Shall we then." I offer my arm to her and she nods. "We shall." She said happily taking my arm.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask hoping that was the right thing to do. When it comes to girls and dates I'm clueless. Sure I know my way around the host club but we never date. But she just does this dorky cute pout and smirk adding a shrug with a slight roll of her eyes. And I can't help but chuckle.

"I heard the boardwalk is nice around here." She says as I open the door to my car, and she slides in.

"Sure." I say following suit, once inside I instruct the driver to the boardwalk.

"I have to say you clean down quite well. That is for a rich boy." She said teasingly.

* * *

Back to normal POV 

I wake up and groan a bit, rolling over in my bed. Last nights date left me a little wore out, but extremely happy. I feel Kyoya's arm wrap around my waist and I snuggle into his bare chest. Did I mention how good I am at getting guys in bed with me?

It was good, not great. I suspect it was his first time. I haven't really had to deal with virgins in a while. ; I made sure all them weren't any more... wait did that sound slutty? FUCK YOU TOO!

My first was when Shikamaru and I were horsing around. . It hurt. We went out after that but it didn't work out to well. So we decided to be friends with 'benefits'. Then lets see there was Kaiba, Shino, and Neji. I came close to doing it with Choji, but I passed out cause I was drunk to begin with that night. I tried to get Lee too.. but that sadly failed...

Any way moving on from my past bed experiences... Oh wow Kyoya's really warm.

BEEB BEEB BEEB.

OH god just what I need, a stupid alarm clock to ruin a good moment. I roll over so I'm half on Kyoya and turn it off. "Come on we're going to be late for school." I said jumping up and getting dressed in a flash. I hear him groan and try to go back to sleep. "GET UP!" I say sitting on his stomach.

Kyoya sat up and glared at me. I glared right back not getting the least bit intimidated by his scary look. I pull him up and out to the bathroom. "Here wash your face cause we really need to leave like five minutes ago."

"Sora are you ready yet?" Naruto asked starting to open my front door. I close it on him. "No I'm naked come back later." I yell back. And can just hear sensai's nose bleed.

"Then me and Sakura are leaving with out you." He says through the door.

"Okay see you in class." I yell back sighing as I grab two muffins.

"What about your uniform?" I ask as Kyoya comes out from my room all dressed.

"I have an extra in my locker." He says and takes the muffin I offered to him.

"Okay to school then. Hope you can run fast." I say, opening the door and pull him out, running as fast as I think a normal high school girl can.

"He wait up." Kyoya said stumbling and tripping a bit as I pull him along.

I slow my pace a bit so he can keep up.

We reach school late. "Sorry, I guess I'm not the greatest at coming on time." I apologize.

"It's alright." Kyoya said giving me a soft kiss on the lips. "Will I see you at the host club today?" he asks in a whisper.

I nod my head. "You bet." I say giving him a kiss before I wave with a smile, running to my class as he hurries to his locker.

* * *

"So how was it?" Naruto asks at lunch and I start to chock. 

"What Naro-kun?" I ask innocently with a fake sweet smile.

Naruto just gave me a look and I knew he knew. "Didn't take you long."

"Your just jealous that it wasn't with you." I say arrogantly.

"Not ah!" He whines.

"Then shut up." I say and continue eating my lunch.

"So Sora I heard you and Kyoya-sempai last night." Sakura whispers in my ear.

I went deep red. "Why is every one in my business!?" I call out, causing the cafeteria to look at me. I stick out my tongue at them. "Get back to your eating!" I call out again and they do so hesitantly.

"Paper-thin walls." Sakura replies.

"FUCK! Why didn't any one tell me about that!?" I call out again, and like last time getting the attention from every one around.

I groan and drag Sakura with me out into the hall and down some place where no one was. "So how was it?" Sakura asked cocking her hip and crossing her arms.

"Amazing. Rough and there was blood every where." I say in monotone, of course it was a lie, I don't think Kyoya is that kind of person.

"Your irresponsible and..." Blah blah. I cover my ears saying lala-I'm-not-listening and walk away.

I walk into a hall way that is where Sakura's room is. I sigh as she comes up behind me. "Slut." She says and I turn around. "HEY!" I whine

"See you really were listening." She said with a smirk.

"Aw I see Sakura is teasing Sora." Tamaki said and kind of came to my rescues "It is an un-lady like thing to do." He said putting his arm around him shoulder. "Such actions are not taken well in this school." He warned and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Actually for once I agree with forehead." I hear Ino's voice say from behind me. I turn around and look at her, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Okay... I must have had something bad to eat... cause now I'm seeing people that shouldn't be here." I say jokingly.  
Ino comes over and hits me on the head. "Cause you didn't mail us you slut." She said and I whimper rubbing my head.

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Women are troublesome." I smirk.

"Shika you look like a sexy beast in those clothes." I tease. He was wearing a outfit similar to the schools uniform. He comes over and hits me on the head too. "You are the most troublesome of all, Sora." I whimper my way over to Kyoya. "Save me oh great and powerful host club!" I say dramatically.

"Ah such ill manners to hit a woman!" Tamaki said dramatically going into a rant. Shikamaru just gave him smart-ass comebacks.

"Sora-san that outfit looks cute on you. Like custard." Choji says snacking on a bag of chips. I get a sweat drop down the side of my head. "Thanks Cho-kun. I always wanted to look like food." I say sarcastically.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at the host club, I was finding it hard to not be happy. My friends were here and it was exciting.

I was sitting at a table with Kyoya, I smiled across to him and he smirked back. "Sorry about my friends. They're... odd."

"I can see that." He said pointing back to where Ino was basically molesting Honey. "Though I find it strange, I never found their names in your history." He said to him self.

"My history?" I ask tilting my head to the side slightly. "You did a back ground check on me?" I ask in disbelieve.

Kyoya looked over his clip board at me and shrugged. "I guess so."

Oh that was the last straw. "How could you! Honestly!" I say in a harsh whisper. "Any thing you wanted to know you could have asked me. Instead you just go behind my back and look it all up!" I stand up harshly shaking the table in the process. "We're through." I said simply and walked away, out of the 3rd music room.

Its better this way... I really shouldn't have let emotions in on our mission any way. I wish I could just forget about this. I reach up and feel the small tears stream down once I was out of the sight of other people. I look out the window of the second floor, out side the day was sunny, opposite of my mood now.

I walk over to the window and rest my hands on the transparent glass and look past my reflection at the blue sky. 'Why am I so emotional all the time?' I think to my self harshly. 'Can I really live like this?' I ask thinking back to the way I act. Jumping from boy to boy, man to man, drinking, sometimes drugs. My body cant take it much longer... but was that the reason for me doing it? I just want to die?

"I just want to die..." I murmur to my self under my breath. It was truer now that I said it aloud. I truly didn't want to live any more... this was happening even before this stupid mission but it's only now that I see it clearly.

I groan a bit and detach my self from the window. I make my way to the court yard and look at the tournament that was being held there. There were a lot of guys but only about two girls. I shrug and watch this little kid kick every ones butts. He was about my height with brown hair and brown eyes. Calling out into the crowd he asked if any wanted to challenge him. I call back with my response.

"You don't scare me." I say coming up to the mats. Every one laughed and gave shifty glances at one another.

"I'm not going to fight a girl." He said with a laugh. I merely smirk. In a flash faster than any one could see I took off my dress, showing the shorts and tank I wore under it, and pulled him into a headlock.

"Just cause you won't fight a girl doesn't mean they won't fight you." I say pushing him out of the embrace and smile. "You should fight those who cause you a threat." I shrug.

He growled and frowned at me, taking a defensive possession. I just stand there waiting for his advance that never did come. "Fine I'll attack." I say getting aggravated. Throwing an easy punch at him. He blocked and went for my stomach, but I flashed behind him and kicked him in the back of the knees. "Really now. Too slow." I say as he quickly gets up and throws a series of kicks and punches, I simply dodge all of them with my quick moves and step back out of his reach. He was breathing heavily, and slowing down. This was really fun, but I had to get home to check in with Kakashi. So I merely punch his face hard enough to knock him down so he wouldn't get up.

"Winner Sora Morita." An announcer called, and a memory flashed in front of my eyes. My head started to hurt and my heart became even more heavy than it was before. 'Why!? Why did that remind me of then?' I ask as I grab my dress and run off. Tears once again fell from my green eyes as I ran into the forest. An hour later I rested my back against a tree breathing heavily.

The image of blood every where, covering my body and his. My opponent in the first chuunin exams was vary unlucky that day... he never left the arena alive. It was the first time I use my ghost ability, I put pressure on his heart with my fist, something had taken over me and it felt like I wasn't even controlling my body any more.

I pull my self together enough to make it home. I open my door and find Shikamaru sitting at my table lazily eating one of my cookies. I close the door behind me and he looks over at me with a questioning look on his face. "What?" he asked.

I couldn't help it, I dove into his chest and sobbed away. I could feel his arms wrap around me comforting. Shikamaru was always there for me when I was upset. I could always trust him so I explained to him why I was in such a distort state. He listened and didn't call me stupid when I confessed my flash back still haunted me, he just held me there against his warm chest. I couldn't help but be lulled to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed with Shikamaru. I looked up at him as he slept. Odd he looks lazy even in sleep. I ghost from his embrace and sit up. I didn't feel any better from the night before though now my stomach ached with the lack of food. I ignored it as the pain in my heart was greater. I sit up on my windowsill looking out into the just now waking up 6am Tokyo streets. Sunday finally, no school, which gives me, more time away from that jackass Kyoya.

It may not have been my real background that he looked into but still. I would have been willing to tell him all I could about my self. It's better this way though, now no emotional attachments to cloud my vision if something were really to happen. But... still it hurt. My heard aches from the constantly bad situation I'm putting my self in. Why am I doing this to my self? It's killing me inside.

"Your up early." Shikamaru said standing next to me at the window. "Yeah, couldn't sleep. I keep remembering." I reply truthfully. Shikamaru sighed and put his hand on my head. "Don't remember the pain. It will only hurt more." He advised, one of the most emotional things I've ever heard come from his mouth. Well... unless you listen to a long speech which he would never say and cut out all words in between the words you want. But we're not talking about that...

I smile up at him and feel tears well up in my eyes again. Damn I HATE being like this... so... emotionally wrecked? Yeah that's the word! Gerrrr, I don't like it... now I sound like a little kid... and I'm ranting.

"Maybe I'll start a monologue about how I hate the world." I say with a smile. "Oh god not another one." Shika teased.

The rest of the day was spent just playing random board games with every one. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were going back in a day or two. It had made me happy to see them, but it also made me miss every one, so much.

I sigh the next day as I dress for school. Or as I like to write it skool. 3 My hair is the same as always, so I just pull it into a pony tail. I walk leisurely to school as I had gotten up early enough. Getting to school early I hid in the field where the maze was and light up, taking a drag of my cigarette. The cig hanging loosely from my mouth as I watch the sky, taking a drag every so often. After finishing I went to class, still early in the morning. "Miss Morita. I have good news for you." The teacher said, seeming happy I came in early. "What?" I ask cocking an eyebrow. "The scores for the advancement test you took are in." he said. I sigh, I had wanted to be in a different class from Naruto since he seems to annoy me more than usual lately so I had taken the surprisingly easy test. "And?" I ask. "You are being placed in 2-A. Congratulation." I roll my eyes.

Great, just fucking great. I'm in Kyoya's class now. I have to deal with the jack ass and Tamaki all day long.

I open the door a bit after the bell and glare at the class as they look at me in confusion. I give a blue slip to the teacher and make my way to a seat by the window with out being told any thing. "Class this is Sora Morita." Blah blah, I hate life... so much right now. I need a cig, this craving is far to bad to just leave alone... I guess I know what I'm doing for lunch.

All through class I felt eyes on me, though I never looked up. Though I did practice my mind reading ability by looking for answers to the homework we were working on. I was getting better at blocking thoughts I didn't want to hear, and they never once heard my thoughts which was far better than last time I attempted. Though some thoughts were fuzzy, I ended up looking into Tamaki's and the teacher's minds, they seemed the best of choice. Kyoya was one that I would, but I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

At lunch I sneak out and go into the gardens, lighting up and leaning against a tree. I hadn't realized any one had followed me till a hand reached out and took the cig gently from my mouth. I look over dully to Kyoya and give him a nasty glare. "What the hell, I was smoking that!" I say in anger, he simply drops it and crushes it under his foot as he steps closer to me. The whole process seemed relaxed and lazy. "I have more..." I say with a shrug.

"It's a bad habit." Kyoya starts, I look up at him with a 'well-duh' look and he looks at me with the same old 'I-don't-care' gaze. "People look down on others who smoke." He says.

"They also look down on other people that they deem 'weird' any thing that's not their 'normal' is wrong." I come back.

He smiles at me and I glare at him. "You said you would answer any question, right?" I nod slowly and he continues. "Then what is your real last name?" he asks.

"Suki Qian Zhao Li Zhang, is the name I was born under. But my name taken from the time I was abandoned is Sora Fuji. Happy hunting." I say with a wave as I walk away and back to class, not really wanting lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack ass throw out my cig! What if I were poor and couldn't get a lot of those? Oh wait... I am too poor to buy a pack a day... I can live off a pack a week... hopefully.

I gaze out the window in class as the teacher rants on, and my hand takes notes. Yay my practice of taking notes on every thing the teacher says with out paying attention. Just to see if all is going well I look down at my page and see scribbles.. Fuck, looks like I need to work on writing when I'm not looking. Well now is a good time as any read the teachers mind.

I fall out of my chair and onto the floor. The whole class looks at me as I wiggle around flailing my arms. "AAAA MY MIND, MY POOR POOR MIND!!!!" I yell. The teacher comes over to see if I'm okay. I bolt up and point a finger at him. "I know what you did last summer!" I say with a twitch. The teacher went white and slowly went back to his desk. He sat down and slithered down under so no one could see him. "My brain!" I whine.

"BAKA!" Sakura yells hitting me in the back of the head. My eyes go wide and I look around.

"Wow that was hard enough to knock me out." I say in a dreamy kind of voice as I sway around. I wobble around and the bell rings for us to go home. "Sakura. I want raman go get Naruto. He'll buy us raman or Iruka-sensie... yay... food." I say all happy.

"Maybe I should hit your head more often. It seems I killed the last remaining brain cells." Sakura said with a smirk. "Now your just a brainless whore. Better for the guys I guess. No standards." She snickered.

I looked at her and growl. "You want a fight?!" I yell at her holding onto her collar.

"Oh I'm so scared." Sakura taunted. "What are you going to do? Will I end up like Taka?" She asks.

I start to shake at the mere mention of the name. The sand ninja that I had fought in the exam, his face haunts me.

"Still can't get over it. Your just pathetic." She said praying off my hands, she started to walk away. She stopped a second and turned her head. "I'm surprised Sasuke didn't just... well you know." She said with a wink. "I'm still amazed you managed to get pregnant at that age." She said, loud enough for the few remaining people in class to hear.

I growled and punch her square in the chest. "Bastard, is it your aim to make me relief everything in my life? Why are you doing this?" I snap getting up in her face.

"Simple." Sakura said with a smirk. "You are poor, your ill mannered, you have no brain. But yet how the hell did you get all the guys to love you? Your just a seductress. Sex is the only thing you can do. Why not just go die?" she asked and turned on her toes leaving me.

I stood in the middle of the class as a few people were staring and whispering amongst them selves. The brat... she just made me feel like shit and she probably enjoyed it.

I walk briskly out of class to my shoe locker. I unzip my dress, not caring that the guys around me are freaking out. I take off my dress and put on the big t-shirt I had in the locker and a pair of shorts, I put on my sneakers and walk to the nearest bathroom. I made sure no one was in there and locked the door. Looking in the mirror all I could see was a tangled mess of hair, no make up, poor people's clothes, a washed up never-was, a loser who need comfort from others, a pathetic waste of life. I take a kunai and hold it tightly in my hand, looking down at my fleshy wrist. The cold blade cuts through the skin and a thin trickle of crimson blood runs down my wrist. A few more cuts and I sit down against the wall opposite the mirrors. "I really am pathetic..." I say and take the kunai and have it ready to cut along my arm, but something stops me. I start to shake as the kunai sits in the same spot, drawing only a dot of blood. I let a few tears come down my face as I sniffle. "If this is the cowards way out then why... why am I afraid too?" I ask my self.

I'm too afraid to die... but yet I want it so much... what is this. "Is life a fucking joke?" I ask out loud.

I clean my self up and walk home. I read the note that Shikamaru left, he just said feel better and don't let what any one says get to me... ha, I'm so fucking emotion right now every thing is getting to me... but this is nice of him..

The rest of the week goes by slowly, nothing happens. Nothing ever happens on this stupid mission. Looks like we're going to have to wait till they decide to fire us rather than finishing quickly. I haven't talked to Sakura since she insulted me, but she keeps throwing insults at me. It's now going around the school that I'm a slut. I could care less about what they say. Kyoya approached me asking if I were actually pregnant now, which is what he heard cause he wasn't in class when Sakura attacked me. I shook my head and walked off not saying a thing. I haven't really been talking a lot lately actually. Nothing to say, no come backs, no point in disagreeing with Sakura, she was right. I am pathetic and worthless and a slut... I started to wear the long sleeve uniform; it covers my scared wrists nicely. The flesh of my arms was red and purple from the scars that were renewed every day.

It's the last day before the weekend and I'm looking out the window, something comes to my attention. A strange figure out side the gates, during lunch I investigate and come to the conclusion that he's trouble. I get closer and my eyes widen as he turned to me. "Hey." He said in a deep voice. "Sa-Sasuke?" I ask and he nods, he walks away before I can force my self out of my shook.

Back at class I don't tell Sakura about seeing Sasuke. She would be mad that I saw him before she did. She such a little brat! I sit quietly as the teacher assigns partners for our class work. Kyoya sat in the desk in front of me and turned around. "Are you alright?" he asked, I guess I must have been a little pale. I nod and look at the sheet. "I don't know any of these." I say simply and he sighs and gives me the answers. "How the heck did you get into this class?" he asked. "Cheated. Find any thing about me?" I ask and he nodded. "Your birth parents are wealthy Chinese business leaders. Though still nothing on you as a person after you took your name." He explained.

I groan. "There goes my thought of my parents not being able to support me and HAVING to give me up." I say sadly and look out the window. He gives me a sympathetic look and lets it stay silent. He finished up the work and let my copy, I didn't say any thing else. And he apparently respected my silence and need for it.

Tomorrow's the weekend... thank god. I raise from my seat at the bell and pick up and leave in less than 60 seconds. Walking through school I can feel every ones eyes on me, judging me, analyzing me, deeming me filth.

The nights homework was easily finished when I hid out in a room next to the host clubs and waited till Tamaki or Kyoya would work on it, even just a little was enough. I packed up and walked away, wouldn't want them to see me and pull me into a ridiculous scene with them... but as for my luck; The twins caught me out in the halls. "And where do you think you are going Sora-san?" Hikaru asked putting his arm around me. "You need to study." Kaoru said with a smile. They pulled me into the host club and I groaned.

Kaoru and Hikaru switched off teaching me how to dance, I had my eyes plastered on the ground as they constantly instructed me not to. It took an hour for me to even lift my eyes. I was silent the whole time and they kept poking at me to say something. Their guests were getting mad that they were paying so much attention to a slut. I was there learning well past the clubs open hours. I sat down at table finally to take a rest, it didn't really get to me I've just been... I don't know unnaturally tired lately.

"Good job Sora-chan." Kaoru said with a smile, serving me some tea. Hikaru smiled as well as he sat down next to me.

"Argato." I say quietly taking a sip of the tea. The two look at me with wide grins. "So she DOES talk." The teased. "Well then time for the which one is Hikaru game!" they cheered and do their little jump around with hats to confuse people. I point to Hikaru and they shake their head. "Wrong!" They said happily. "No, I'm right." I say simply and stood up with a little bow to them I took my leave. They look at me as I leave with a slightly sad expression.

Out in the hall by the cafeteria I was stopped by a group of girls. "Who do you think you are?!" The leader shouts. "Trying to seduce poor Hikaru and Kaoru. Don't you know their brotherly love is eternal?" another rants.

I roll my eyes and they come closer and I feel a fist to my face. The others took the lead of the puncher and started to beat on me. I take it with out a noise as I've had worse and don't feel any need to show them any defensive action. They have their fun using me as a human volleyball and take their leave with threats of doing so again if I got close to the host club. I sigh and sit on a windowsill to look through my bag for a cloth to clean up my split lip. I groan as I realize I left my bag with the guys. So I start walking ALL the way back to their stupid club across this stupid school which is WAY to big to start with!

Once their I enter quietly as they talk of what their plans for the weekend are. I walk over to the table and pick up my bag. "Sora-chan!" Honey-sempai chants as he came over to hug me. I smile at him and he takes my wrist, I whimper slightly before I could stop my self and he looked concerned. "What happened?" "I fell down the stairs and twisted my wrist that's all." I lie picking up my bag. My arm is taken from me as Mori-sempai holds me down while rolling up my sleeve to show my scars. "It's a bad habit." He said in a low voice to me.

"So?" I ask tilting my head. "Suicide is as well. But no one seems to touch on that subject." I say pulling my hand away, I drop my bag in the quick move and some of my books fall out. I start to pick them up as the host club gathers around me. "Sora-chan you don't want to die, do you?" Honey asked wide-eyed as he hugged his bunny. "And if I did?" I ask looking at him as I stood up. "Suicide is a cowards way out. The world is so beautiful why would you wish to leave Sora-san?" Tamaki asked tilting my chin up so I looked at him. "The world is red, the color of blood. And if suicide is for cowards then I must truly be a coward among cowards for I'm to scarred to do it." I say and get away from them before they could ask anything else of me.

I sigh as I jump from building to building back to my apartment. I open the door and look around. Empty... I think to my self, Empty as my head. I put my hand over my heart. "But not as heavy as my heart." I whisper to my self getting ready to do a patrol of the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow chapter 7... it's a big deal cause of the word count!

I wanted to add more Kyoya Sora fluff, but ended up making it emo.

And yes I mean for this story to get more and more emo as it goes on.

People are probably going to hate me for the ending though

Lol, the next chapter will come out fast if you REVIEW!

Inspire me with ideas!

I want this fic to end. But not this quickly, at the rate I'm going there will only be three or four more chapters and an epilogue. Then an document to explain the reasoning for my ending, cause some people won't get it. So yeah... all in all I need some ideas unless you want this to end really quickly. 

If you could/would, tell me what you like and dislike about the story. If I need to change a certian way I wrote something, or a character is acting. It would help

Lol this is like my second authors note in this whole story... lol

xD

Read on dear fans

Read on.

♥

* * *

I throw my bag onto my table in a bit of frustration, I see the cig pack fall out, only one cig missing. I've had the pack for a week or so now but I just can't bring my self to smoke any more. I groan and sit down just staring at the pack. "Why am I letting you get to me Kyoya?" I ask and just decide to rest there, and end up sleeping sitting at the table.

I put my hair up the next day, it was starting to get cold out now, and winter came late this year. I wonder if it will snow, I love snow. Washing away all the dirt with it's flawless surface, white the color of death made me feel more at peace as cynical as it sounds.

I look out the window as the teacher lectures on. Sakura and I are on no speaking terms and glare at each other when ever necessary. I keep going to the host club for dancing lessons before the party and because I chose not to stop going I keep getting beat up by the snotty girls. People are so easy to pawn in life some times... this not being one of those times.

I sit looking out the window during lunch. I was daydreaming about being left alone by the world. I feel so alone in this world, even with some of the students still in the class room. I feel the loneliest while in a crowd of people, is this some kind of sick joke the universe is playing on me? Can I really just die? I want to so badly, but...

Broken Wings ripped from the sky 

_Never meant to fly_

I feel a light pull on the back of my head and my eyes land on Kyoya holding my hair tie. "You look better with your hair down." He said sitting in the desk in front of mine. I just stare blankly at him. "What are you doing?" I ask tilting my head to the side. "Giving you some company." He said taking a sip of his soda. "What if I don't want company?" I ask with the same blankness, my voice is a little horsed from the lack of use. "Why be alone your whole life?" he asked back with a smirk. "Do what ever you want." I say looking out the window.

_Emotions to painful to realize_

_Feelings never meant to be experienced_

I can hear a light growl, something Kyoya wouldn't be able to cause of his normal sense of hearing. I guess one of the girls is still in the class room and saw this as me advancing on more of the host club. "Aren't you going to eat?" Kyoya asked looking over at me. I shook my head and met his gaze. "I'm not hungry." "You've lost a lot of weight in a short time. It's not healthy, anorexia isn't a diet." He commented slyly. "I'm not anorexic. I'm just not hungry." I say. "Any way, why are you looking at me that way?" I ask with a smirk of my own. Kyoya chuckles lightly. "Here." He said handing me a small sushi plate from his boxed lunch. "Eat it all." He said. I glare. "And if I don't?" "Then I'll tell every one about your lie." He said taking a bite of his own food. I groan not wanting to fight about any thing right now and start to eat as well.

_Fallen love_

_Died far to young_

_Never meant to be_

I think I love him...

Really... love him.

I walk out into the hall when the bell rang, my bag slung over my shoulder. I start to head to the host club though I know their not open yet, they still let me in any way. I'm stopped in the hall, by the group of girls from my year, all from different classes though all customers of the host club. "So you and Kyoya had lunch together." One snorted. "How dare you. Now your trying your seduction on Kyoya-sama!" one yelled angrily. I shrug and sigh, trying to walk through then roughly they grab my hair harshly. "Kyoya pulled your hair down. Where would you be with out your precise locks?" the leader asks pulling out scissors that were from the art class room. Quickly she cut all my hair at once, cutting close to the back of my head. After a few kicks and punches they tired of their crude behavior and left me be, finally.

I stand shakily, maybe the beatings are starting to get to me. I sigh and walk to the host club I open the door slowly with my head bent low. The club looks at me with a questioning look as I stand in the door, a few strands of hair on my uniform. I close the door behind me, and start sobbing as I fall to my knees. They rush over quickly, Tamaki the first to comfort me. "What happened Sora!" he asked holding my shoulders protectively, like a father would hold his distorted child. "Fucking life happened." I sob and he pulls me into a hug, I cry into his chest for a bit while every one stays silent. I calm down eventually and push away from Tamaki, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "What happened?" Tamaki asked gentler as he led me to a couch. "People say that boys are crueler... but I beg to differ..." I mutter looking at my shortened hair, I'm mad cause I was growing it out, ever since I was young I had short hair. It was a memory to Sasuke, rumor was he liked girls with long hair, but my hair was already long so I would tease him asking if he loved me cause of it. "Who did this?" Kaoru asked handing me an ice pack. "Your pretty little customers." I whimper as the ice sooths my bruised cheek. "Who!?" Tamaki asked sounding disgusted.

"Why create more problems for me? They would only get more rash if you banished them from the club because of me." I say looking up at them all. They truly looked worried. "I'll protect you So-ra-chan." Honey-sempai said cuddling up next to me. "Thanks." I say with a bit of a smile. "But I can take care of my self." "A lot of good it's done you so far." Hikaru said harshly. "Look at you, you're a mess. Just let us keep you safe." He said with a meaningful glare. I sigh, "Why trouble your selves?" I ask. "Cause we care about you Sora. Whether you see it or not, you are an important person to us all." Haruhi said with a smile. I shook my head and stood up. "I quit then." I say sighing. "Quit what?" Kaoru asked. "School." I say with a fake smile, it was getting harder and harder to smile when I didn't mean it. "it doesn't matter to me any way. School is only a ... distraction to my mission to any account. So to be more productive I might as well drop out. It's not like my career depends on any knowledge what so ever that these people can teach me. What I need to know is learned through the actions and trials of my life." I say starting to feel a bit happier. "Idiot." Mori said deeply. I look over at him and tilted my head. "Huh?" I ask. "It's not simply for the knowledge." He said. "It's for the people." Honey said softly with teary eyes. "You don't want to leave us do you So-ra-chan?" he asked. I sigh and laugh. "People, in my life, are a burden more than a blessing." I say and walk from the room. That day the host club was closed, due to my emotional brake down. They pulled me back into the music room and I confessed to the shattered pieces of my heart and told them of my childhood, minus the ninja part. I told them that I was an outcast of my home, told them of pranks that were pulled on me, then of the pranks I started to pull just for the attention. They listened to me with sympathetic eyes. And gave me some sweets and advise to not let them get to me.

_Shattered hearts_

Forever lost in darkness

The sharp pieces driven deep in the soul

_So painful_

_Death would be a relief_

At home I look in the mirror at my messed up hair. I take out a kunai and trim the hair down so it was at least some what suitable. It was a slant from the short back to the slightly longer bangs in the front. The longest part being around my voice box, and the back looking some what like a guys. But I was okay with this. I stole a boy's uniform from one of the offices and decided, why not wear it. People would still be able to tell I'm a girl, I mean I only have big boobs and all. When getting ready for school in the morning I unbuttoned the top five on the shirt to show off my well sized assets. A sure way to get any male staff member to bleed from the nose, that plus my suggestive behavior.

The next day in class I twitch ever so slightly. When I suggested the drop out to Sakura, who was the only one home at the time, she FLIPPED! I mean I though the hokage was scary when mad but MANN that girl can really lecture her head off! My ears almost bleed.

After school I left the class room, to head to the main office to quiet officially, but yet again I'm stopped in the hall by some of the girls. "You were with the host club yesterday! I saw you go into their room before they put the closed sign up!" one accused. I shook my head and walk past them. They grab me by the collar and push me against the window. Sadly for me the window was weak and I shattered it easily. Their faces are shocked when I start to fall from the second floor. I'm too stunned to do anything to stop the fall or save my self.

The host club was enjoying the change in season with a slightly chilled picnic in the gardens when they hear a shrill scream. They look to where people are looking up to Sora falling from the second floor window. "Sora!" they yell in a panic. Mori is the first to act of them, catching Sora in air.

I look up at Mori-sempai after feeling the strong embrace I fell into. "Thanks." I breath out as we land on the ground. I look up to the window and see the girls have run away. "Their gone..." I mutter. "Are you okay?" Mori asks not yet putting me down. I nod slowly, "Yeah, funny I was on my way to quit school." I sigh and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

**"Sora-chan fell from the window." "Did some one push her?" "Did she jump?" "Who would do something like that?" "I heard she cuts her self." "Isn't she the slut?" "I heard she's pregnant." "She's poor, right?" "Maybe she pissed some one off." "Why is she wearing the guys uniform?" "She isn't serious, right?!" "Poser, Sora-sempai is a loser." "What a waste of Mori-sempai's energy." "She and Mori aren't a cute couple at all!" "She would be cute with the twins." "No I think she would be cute with Haruhi." "What about her and Renge?" "She's really pretty in any thing she wears." "I can't believe she's wearing the guys uniform." "Isn't she going out with Ritsu Kasanoda." "No way, that scary guy!"**

"Sora, are you alright?!" Kyoya yelled running over, when Mori put me down he hugged me tightly. "Don't tell me you did this on your own." He asked sounding fearful. My eyes widen, it's not like Kyoya to be so emotional in public, and I didn't think he would ever do something so leading to our relationship. "No I didn't jump." I whisper wrapping my arms around him, burring my face in his chest. The whole school stood there surprised by our affection for one another.

I was escorted to the office by the host club. They yet again, at fault because of me, were closed another day. "I'm sorry for being a bother." I say softly. "You are of no bother to us dear Sora-chan." Tamaki said with one of his trademark smiles. I sigh and walk into the office to drop out of the school, my reason? "Fear for my life?" I lie, I could survive any thing they throw at me, but did I want to? Fuck no. The principle nods, agreeing that it was dangerous for me to continue here.


	8. Chapter 8

I think I'm going to start going off the manga now more than the anime. The manga explains stuff more and it's a lot more interesting... well that's not to say that the anime isn't interesting. I love the anime, but the manga develops minor characters a little better. And I like that

* * *

The sun blazes down on me and I wince at the caught rays in my eyes. How the hell did I end up here? Is this some sick cosmic joke? Why am I in a such a hot outfit? God I hate life so much. "Sora!" The twins yelled running up to me. "You made it." They said happily. "Yeah so?" I ask tilting my head and looking at the jungle around me. "It's strange... this place." The twins laughed and pulled me to a changing room and threw me into a closet of thousands of bathing suits. "Pick one." They said. I sigh and walk in looking around at all the different ones. They all had something I liked and something I disliked, except for the string bikini... it was only string. I would defiantly not wear it. I sigh and pick small blue boy shorts with a white flower of some sorts on the thigh and a blue tub top, picked from different suits the twins complemented me for my tastes.

I shrug and walk out looking at the host club oddly. "So... hi?" I say awkwardly. "So-ra-chan, come swim with me!" "Sure Honey-sempai." I say with a weak smile and follow him into a shallow part of the pool. We have a splash fight and the twins join us. "Haruhi come join us." I say pulling on her arm. "I would much rather not." She mutters. I give her a pleading look and a cute face, at which she cocks an eyebrow. "You know you were my first friend I made after moving. So it would be really nice to have fun with you some times." I say with a fake softness. She sighs and starts to slowly come in. Honey was swimming by him self against the current. I laugh at him slightly and get cut off on our way over to him. The twins and Tamaki were having a water fight, to which I got drenched for standing in between them. I glare at all three of them but they ignore me while they battle it out.

I groan slightly and start to think of devilish ways to get them back. I'm snapped from my thoughts as Honey sempai is carried off in the tide pool. I see Mori run straight for the pool but he ends up tripping. I run as well, but knowing I'm not a good swimmer I hesitate for far too long to catch him now. If only I could just trout on water after him, but then every thing would be a problem.

"Come on every one!" Tamaki yells and nearly runs into a croc pool. I get a sweat drop down the side of my head. "That's dangerous..." I mutter out and run to Tamaki's side, and focus my chakra on my legs for a jump. Not enough and I ended up landing a bit more than half way, I jump off a crocs head and land safely on the other side and dash off towards where Honey went, ignoring the calls from behind me.

"What the fuck!?" I yell as I plow through the under brush of the tropical jungle. Having almost been eaten by snakes, crocs, biting fish what more could get me!? "Hear me god! I dear you just try and make my life worse, I beat even you can't figure something out!" I growl coming to a clearing. I sigh and look around, lost... as usual. I hate my life! I perk up a bit when I hear foot steps close by and a click of metal against metal. I stand there for a second.

The host club halts quickly as a gun shot could be heard through out the forest. "Where did that come from?" Tamaki asked. "Do you think Sora and Honey are alright?" Hikaru asked looking around. "I hope so..." Haruhi said sadly.

My eyes widen as I stare in disbelieve. My knees feel weak and I fall to them as he comes closer. "Long time no see... little brat." A cool deep voice said chilling my ear. He had matured so much since I last saw him, but still. "A cool thing about guns. Ninja's are nothing compared to them." He sneered at me before picking me up and throwing me into the near by pool. "Have a nice dip." He mocked and disappeared, and I plummet into the water. Unable to swim in the current I was pulled down and suffocated till I passed out.

I feel warm... but the water should be cold... Odd, why are my lips tingling and my lungs burning. Why do I feel like... "Blah." Say sitting up and coughing out water from my mouth. I open my eyes and look into Kyoya's dark ones. "Huh?" I ask rubbing my eyes of the chlorine. "Are you okay Sora?" He asks me and I nod, taking in the situation. Every one in the host club was around me, I was laying on the ground well now sitting, and Kyoya was over me... for CPR? I blush deeply lower my head. "Guess I missed every thing huh?" I ask looking at my body, no blood... good. He wasn't aiming at me when he shot. He just wanted to shook me and me being the fool I am let him. The cocky ass bastard is the one threatening the host club?

"Come on Sora." Kyoya said wrapping a towel around me and pulling me to my feet. And let me lead me to the changing room. "Get changed, and then we'll drive you home." He said waiting out side for me to be done. I nod and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before running in to do as instructed.

I come back out in a sweatshirt and shorts and Kyoya smiles lightly at me and brings me to the Benz to take me home. We don't talk on the trip back, but I feel okay with that... as long as I'm close I feel I can be happy enough.

* * *

Gah the stupid sun is blazing at me again. I run under the umbrella for safety from the harmful rays. With my pale skin I can't get tan easily and I can get really bad sunburns. I sigh and watch as every one plays on the beach. Why am I still with the host club? I dropped out of school... even so they asked me to come along to Neko-kun's private beach... I sigh as I get some glares from the clubs clients.

"Something ales the fair madden?" Neko asked sitting next to me in a black robe and with a shaded big hat. "I'm to prone to sun burn, and it's painful if I do get it." I say with a soft smile. I can see him blush slightly under the cover and I laugh slightly. "Is it rare for Neko-kun to be this close to a woman?" I ask getting my face in his in a host club kind of way. "Is it rare for you to speak with some one so intimately?" I ask again and flustered he babbles out some thing weird.

I laugh and lean back on my hands, letting my mind drift as I watch the water crash down on the sandy shore. The only reason I can today was because some one needed to be with our charges if they were to go away. And seeing as I was the only one invited Kakashi forced me into it. He even packed my bags, so that will be an adventure looking through.

I sigh and get up feeling like something was going to happen. I walk through the sun's flaming rays to the cat shaped rock. "Tamaki-sama!" I hear one of the clients yell and point at the rock, Haruhi was being picked on by the looks of it. I groan and bolt over there, just as Haruhi is thrown over the edge. Tamaki runs past me quickly to catch her, how romantic. I glare at the guys and they snicker at me. "You want some too little girl?" They ask grabbing my wrist, bad idea. I wrap my hand around and grab their arm with my held hand and throw them over my back with ease which loosened his grip and I let go and just punched out the other guys.

"Thanks Sora-san." One of the girls said as Hikaru and Kaoru came and beat the guys up even more, Kyoya unenthusiastically trying to stop them for fear of murder charges. I look over to the girl, it's one of the ones that was in the group that had been terrorizing me at school. I shrug at her and walk down to the beach with every one else to see if Tamaki and Haruhi are alright.

"Please return to the hotel." I hear Kyoya and the twins say to the girls. I sigh and walk over to Haruhi, Tamaki and Mori. "Are you okay?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you two some kind of martial artists?" Tamaki asked accusingly passing Haruhi off to Mori. "Huh? ...No." she mutters out. "Yeah." I say with a smug look, but he just ignored me. "Then what? We were right here but you didn't even call for us. Trying to face three men by your selves, where do you get off being so foolhardy?" Tamaki asked. "A man... A woman.. Those things don't matter, I did what's right." Haruhi came back to say. "Still think about it stupid!" he yelled at us. "Baka!" I yelled interrupting. "I have been in more fights in my life than you have years lived. Man or Woman, it doesn't matter strength is strength and is not dependent on gender, age or any thing of the sort. My whole life back home was fighting, I am a martial artist, I am ranked 15th strongest member in my village. And that's out of a many number of people, new fighters graduate that academe every three months. Our leader is a woman, she's able to destroy a whole city with just a single punch. SO DON'T PREACH TO ME ABOUT THIS SEXIST BULL SHIT!" I yell and trout off to Neko's house.

I sigh as I come down to play some of the strange game with the guys. I'm in a tube top bathing suit type dress, with a tighter cloth piece keeping to my waist and leaving the a bit of a bunch around my stomach. I groaned when I looked at all the dresses Kakashi packed me, but I grinned and bore it. "I want in." I say sitting cross legged next to Hikaru. I roll and pick up a card. "With in this year you will be inches from death. The decisions of your friends will be what keeps you alive..." I cock an eyebrow. "Any one get one so specific?" I ask rolling my eyes. I sigh as Tamaki starts ranting and Neko says something about cleansing the spirit in darkness. "A shadowed heart is a heart most protected from harm." I say standing next to him with a smile. "Ooo I want to show you guys something cool!" I say happily stealing Neko's candle and placing it on the table. Doing a single handed jujitsu sign under the table I cast my other hand over the tinny flame. The fire jittered from side to side and took on the shape of a dragon and flew a bit higher than the candle before disappearing.

"Wah!" Honey cried. "Sorry, sempai." I say softly. "Didn't think it would be that scary." I say with a smile. "Oooo can you do that again!?" Tamaki asked interested. "Is this some kind of black magic?" Neko asked and I shook my head. "No, I concentrate my energy on the flame, and then I can control it." I explain in a way they might under stand. "This is interesting." Kyoya said, by the look in his eyes I could tell he was thinking of a scientific way that it could be possible. For the next few minutes I light the room with different fire shapes, but I stop when the lights come back on. I squint my eyes and groan. "Ow." I mutter softly. Haruhi came into the room in a dress and I stand up going over to her. "Haruhi-san, it's really scary here, do you mind if we share a room tonight?" I ask all innocently, teasing Tamaki. "How bother some. Can't you sleep by your self?" She asked and I shook my head. She sighed and reluctantly agreed. I smile and glomp her happily while I get glares from the twins an the king.

"Lets eat!" I yell running into the dinning room and sitting down hungrily. I ended up sitting next to Honey and chow down happily on my lobster. I'm glad their paying, I would never normally be able to afford this type of food, but man is it good! "So-ra-chan, what type of martial arts do you know?" Honey asked and I tilted my head thinking about it. "Well I'm black belt in three and then an orange belt in a fourth. There's Tai-jujutsu, Kowa-jujustu, and Run-like-hell-from-the-scary-strong-lady-jujustu." I say with a laugh. "Oh and then the orange would be in the get-beat-up-by-my-guy-friends-jujutsu." Honey laughs with me and we talk for a bit. Tamaki and Haruhi make a fuss though and it's hard to ignore it. I look over and watch with interest, it looked like I was watching a movie cause of the way I fed my self with out a glance to the plate.

Tamaki storms away to bed, but not before asking Kyoya to at least walk with him since the hall was scary. I sigh inwardly, I hadn't talked to Kyoya much since ... well in forever really. I'll make it a point to visit his room later on. I stand up and roll my left shoulder, it was cramped a little from not stretching it out after punching the guy, before really would have helped more, but what can ya do? For some reason every one was hugging Haruhi I look over but I wasn't paying attention before so I'm confused.

"Nauseous." Haruhi whimpers and Mori picks her up, every one trots after them. "What's wrong?" A blond haired, blue-eyed guy asks. I catch my self drooling, why are foreigners so hot to me!? WHY?! "Who are you?" the twins ask, for some reason our little running game stopped for a minute. Neko's maid and butler came up with black clothes and quickly dressed him anime style and my jaw dropped. "If Neko-sempai would just go around looking like he just did, he'd have a lot of babes." I say simply causing him to blush. I giggle an poke his cheek. Haruhi while in the state of confusion of every one around ran to the nearest room. "Neko should be careful, or I will have to horde his hotness to my self!" I say with a laugh. With his he blushed deeply and tried his hardest to spook me with ghost stories of this house. I laugh as the others shudder. "I would speak to a ghost any day. It's the living I fear." I muse and Honey sempai comments on my bravery. Neko continued to scare the others as I sneak off to talk to Kyoya, I open his door quietly and stand stunned. Kyoya on the bed with Haruhi under him, looking like they were talking intimately, with out a second thought "Sorry I'm disturbing something." Came harshly from my mouth and I turn on the balls of my feet closing the door behind me. "Haruhi is in Kyoya's room." I say to Tamaki who nodded and went in to talk with her.

I feel my self shatter, emotions damned, arms as good as gone from what I wanted to cut into them, my eyes reddening from the tears, and my legs hurting for running. I found my self at the cat rock, odd I didn't notice I left the house... Man I'm such a wreck... I need... to train... or die... or think...

Kyoya ran as fast as he could after Sora. She was every thing to him, even if he didn't care to admit it. They had grown even closer since her drop out of school, always suggesting to Tamaki that an outing may cheer her up, after all, the king helped girls in need. He bolted to the mouth of the cave when he thought he saw Sora ready to jump over the edge. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her into him and cupping her chin brought his lips to hers.

I shudder when I feel Kyoya embrace me, his warm lips on mine. I pull away and look him straight in the eye, tears already starting to fall. "I love you." He said softly to me and my eyes widened. "It wasn't what you think with Haruhi. I was teacher her a lesson." He explained quickly. I blush deeply and nuzzle my face into his chest. "I-I love you too Kyoya.." I whimper out still crying.


	9. Chapter 9

I feel bad. It's another short chapter. D':

I'm SORRY! -crys-

I'll write a longer one next time! I swear it! REALLY I WILL!!

I hope any way ;;

* * *

I laugh at my self as I sit on a bench, randomly placed in front of a market of some kind. "I'm bored." I mutter to my self-laying my head back. Patrol is the most boring thing out there. We're close to discovering the terrorists or what ever you want to call them, the people after the rich guys. Wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a panda tank top with sun glasses made me blend in with the crowd, all said items were stolen of course. Psh like I could afford new clothes, if it weren't for Kakashi and Sakura with their money, Naruto and I wouldn't eat. 

"Cloud report." I hear in my ear, I lift my head up and look around. Stupid code name, Cloud, whose dumb idea was that? "Nothing around Kakashi, that's the way it was five minutes ago, and a hour ago. Now in five minutes when you ask me again I'm still going to say. NOTHING AROUND." I mutter angrily into the microphone. "Do please call me by code name." Sensei says on the other end, my eye twitches. "I think you're a pervert you know." "Say it." "Fine, sexy daddy." I whisper quietly. Oh god that's just wrong! I blush in embarrassment, thanking what ever fake lord there was up there that no one else could hear it. Naruto and Sakura were studying for tests and doing homework, leaving the worthless one, me, with out an excuse to not do any thing.

"Can I have some money to go shopping?" I ask Kakashi through the mic. "I'm bored and it'll waist time. I'll even get you your perverted manga." I mutter and in a flash sensei was next to me with his cheesy smile and money in hand. "Couldn't you just steal stuff?" He asked handing over the cash. "I will. But it's really hard to steal from a fast food place." I say with a big goofy grin and take the money, going into the big building.

I go up to the burger palace and order a double bacon cheese burger with a huge order of fries and a large soda. Hey I work off ever SINGLE calorie in training, I can eat this all day and not get a pound... well if I were to eat all day then it would mean I couldn't train and I would get fat... okay I should stop thinking about this.

I sit down at a table and start on my over sized slab of MEAT! By the time I finish I hear a conversation from behind me. "Do you like this kind of food, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. I smirk and turn around in my seat reaching over Kyoya's shoulder grabbing a fry. "Who wouldn't like this fattening grease bucket?" I ask with a laugh, hopping over the seat next to Kyoya with my tray. The three of us talk a bit, though for the most part it was only me and Haruhi talking. Kyoya was a bit distant after what happened at Neko's beach house... I mean we had sex again... and we confessed...

"I got to go and get my dad some hentai, wanna come?" I ask and the two give me an odd look. "Okay I take that as a no." I say standing up and waving. "See ya guys around." I blow a kiss and walk off.

It wasn't hard getting the manga, or the books I wanted, or the make up, or the new clothes. Where did I put it all, you ask? Well simple... I'm a ninja, so I'm not telling. Lol fuck now I'm thinking in chat lingo. Maybe no one will notice... just sit here whistling like a criminal and all.

I laugh when I hear Kyoya called over the speakers, I laugh so hard I fall off my chair I was randomly sitting. Oh how I wish I could see the look on his face right now. That would be great.

Kyoya glared at Tamaki and the twins when he got to the office, Haruhi following him with a blank stare that she usually possesses, Mori and Honey watching Tamaki and the twins shrink under Kyoya's fierce gaze. But all attention was pulled away from their little conflict when a woman screamed and pointed to Sora, who had just walked in dripping in blood, hand over her shoulder. "Damn..." was muttered from her mouth followed but a small trail coming from the corner of her paled lips.

I fall but feel warm arms embrace me before I hit the cold ground. Kyoya, I can tell just from his aura. I breath in deeply unable to answer their questions as my head pounds in my ears. Am I dieing? I've come close to death before, stared it straight down, been in fight that I could have died in but... this pain is... unbearable compared to that.

I slowly open my eyes to a ray of light hitting my face. I look around the blurry room seeing all white. "Dead?" I speak out testing my voice, rubbing my eyes so they would clear. There was a sigh of relief from next to my bed and I sat up looking around again. A hospital... haven't spent much time in these... "Are you okay?" Kyoya asked sitting on my bed and cupping my chin stroking my cheek with his thumb. I nod slowly "Yeah." I mutter out.

Kyoya put his hand on the top of my head affectionately. "I was worried." He admitted. "What happened to you?" he asked.

I was... beaten around by him. His face alone stunned me so bad I couldn't move, then his eyes... I was a goner from the start, I never had a chance against him. Just as it had been when we were kids, Sasuke was always stronger and more cunning than me in battle and it hasn't changed a single bit.

Kyoya sighed on his way out of the hospital, Tamaki at his side trying to cheer him up. There was a high pitched scream of Sakura as she was walking up she pointed to a window. It happened so fast Kyoya wasn't able to think. Sora came falling down from the sixth floor of one of his families hospitals. She did a flip back and landed softly on her feet, in the fountain in the main courtyard. Taking a defensive stance she was met with a furry of attacks from a guy not much taller than her, with black duck like hair and red eyes. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled breathing heavily.

"Sora!" Kakashi and Naruto yell running to her aid. Kyoya whipped out his cell and called his secret police and knew they would be there soon, but not fast enough. Kakashi pulled Sasuke off of Sora and punched him back. "Damn brat." He said pulling up his eye patch. "Stop Kakashi!" Sora yelled. "It's not worth it." She said referring to the mission. Kakashi nodded and Sasuke smirked, disappearing on the spot.

I collapse on the ground. That was Sasuke's third arrival here. This time I was able to hold up a bit better but I was still wounded from before when he stabbed my shoulder so it wasn't much. Kyoya and Tamaki rush over as Naruto and Kakashi go after Sasuke. Sakura standing there looking cross. "How long Sora?" he asked, then yelled it at me.

"First time was two weeks ago." I mutter with a smirk on my face. "Angry that he came for me? Jealous that he doesn't care for you at all?" I laugh at her and she growls.

"Die for all I care." She yelled and ran off.

"Sora, you should stay at my house. You'll be safer..." Kyoya said worried. I nod and let him help me up, Tamaki addressing the police who were far to late to do any good. Kyoya picks me up and brings me to his Benz telling the driver to go to his house..

* * *


	10. The End

Oh wow... This place is... "Are you sure this isn't a hotel?" I ask cocking an eyebrow at the elaborate building Kyoya called a house. I'm glad I was able to get dressed in the benz on the way here, it's a bit drafty in this house, just from the size.

Kyoya chuckled lightly. "Yes I'm sure." He said leading me to his room. The room was dark so Kyoya stepped in to turn on the lights. I hear a gun click and I froze, bad ninja! BAD NINJA! I can't move.

There are at least 5 guys in the room all with guns, and another two blocking the door. 'Fuck...' I think to my self.

They speak to each other in an odd dialect and pull me and Kyoya in close, tying us up. In this situation I best wait to thing of a plan, and for me it could take a while. So I let the guys throw us around a bit and into the couch.

Kyoya looks angry as hell its self after Johan Arch was found guilty of the murder charges of Britney Spears... wait... that didn't happen did it? Think think think... this isn't what I'm good at...

"Hey bozo." I say rudely to one of our captors. "Why not play a game? I'm bored." I say with a smile.

"Why not." The guy laughed. "What do you wish to play?" he asked.

"How about dagger against gun?" I suggest. "I get a dagger you get a gun. First person to die... well they die." I laugh not noticing the confused look Kyoya was giving me.

The man laughed and untied me. "Sounds fun little girl, prepare to die." He said letting me get up as he held the gun to my head. I pull a knife from my boot and put it to my side to unsheathe it like a cool dude. With a swift unseen move my knife cut through the gun and was back in the sheathe before any one noticed. The guy laughed and cocked his gun. "Given up girly?" he asked I giggle and stand up straight flipping my hair, the gun splits apart into two pieces one falling to the floor.

"That's rare for me, when face with this sort of danger." I pull out a few kunai and shrunken rolling them around my fingers. "Time to die." I snicker as all the guys in the room start shooting at me, I stand there looking at them like their dumb. "Idiots." I say going up and plunging a kunai into him, then kicked him into another man while I went after the last man standing. He looked like he would shit him self. "What the hell are you?!" he yelled emptying his gun into me, which I just phased through.

I smirk. " A ninja, what else?" I asked killing him on the spot. I threw a kunai at the ropes binding Kyoya. "Come one." I say getting an odd look from him. It was mixed with terror, anger, and gratitude. We ran through the mansion, I had to take down terrorist after evil guys, we were able to find the rest of his family, tied in similar manners around the house. "Kakashi-sensei." I start into the head set I pulled out of my messenger bag. "There's been an attempt on the Ootori family." There was a buzz through the head set. "I'm glad you're okay, there has also been attacks on Suou family, and the Hitachiin family. Naruto and Sakura are helping them there." I nod. "Sounds like a big plan for something... well something big." Kakashi laughed at me. "Wait sensei, what are you doing? Don't tell me your sitting at home reading manga, while we're WORKING!" I yelled as I had to throw a guy into the wall after shooting at me. All I heard was laughing at the other end then he hung up on me. My eye twitched. "Fucking great!" I yell.

I look back at Kyoya and his family. "Okay well I'm going to have to get you some where safe..." I say thinking.

"I'll call our police force. Once there here we'll be fine." Kyoya's father said.

"No offence SIR, but those lousy police aren't going to keep a bullet from passing them and landing right in the middle of your eyes." I snidely remark, getting a glare from him. "You hired me any way, might as well stick around and keep you safe."

"Wow miss ninja girl your really cool." Kyoya's sister said. Uh... her name was Fuyumi or something...

"No, I'm really not." I reply.

"But you're so strong and brave." Fuyumi insisted.

"I'm strong because my 'schooling' was survival in battle, and I'm far from brave. Just not afraid to die." I say sighing. "Damn I think my wounds opening up..." I say holding my side. Kyoya came up next to me. "Come here." He said coldly, not looking me in the eyes as he used a first aid kit to rewrap my wound. I understand completely, I killed in front of him... something no normal person can stand... I remember the first time I killed I threw up after it... it's a hard life being a ninja. "Thanks." I say letting him help me.

"Sora..." I hear through my head set.

"Yeah Naruto?" I ask closing my eyes slightly.

"We... we had to... to kill Sasuke..." He said, I could tell he was petrified.

"Okay." I say sadly. "I understand..." I was sad no doubt about that, having to kill a former friend must be hard on Naruto though. I, however, take my anger out on the closest wall I could find, causing there to be an even bigger room in this maze of ... well really big rooms.

"S-Sora?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?" I replies.

"Lets meet up. We'll be better as a team." Sakura rudely interrupts.

"Sure..." I trail off.

"At the school." Sakura finished, hanging up.

"Right lets get there as soon as possible." I say.

Picking up a few guns from dead dudes, I toss them to Kyoya's family. "We're going to Ouran high." I inform. "Keep those case they actually get past me."

"But miss ninja lady. Your so strong, there's no way they could get past you." That annoying girly girl says.

I shrug and start walking. "I'm only human."

* * *

"OMG did you see all that!! There like NINJAS!!!" Tamaki yelled, flailing his arms about in a spazem. Kyoya, Tamaki, and the Twins were all targeted. They converse to talk about it and put in their thoughts as to who it was who was threatening them.

Naruto, Sakura and I stood together. "He wasn't the head guy though..." Naruto informed. "He was working for someone."

"Did you find out who?" I ask, getting a shake of the head as a response.

"Sasuke must have been forced to fight us." Sakura butted in.

"Are you an idiot?" I ask harshly. "Even if he was, we can't think about this RIGHT NOW!"

"But it's Sasuke! We can't just act like he was never our best friend!" Sakura yelled tears welling up in her eyes.

"Best friend!? The only one he really ever talked to was Naruto and me! And even that was insults and competitions. You were NOTHING to him!" I sigh. "But this is not the time! Our charges are in danger! Sasuke is DEAD GET OVER IT!" I yell closing my eyes to keep the tears in.

I feel a tug on my collar as Sakura lifts me up. My eyes open and I glare at the pink haired annoyance. So I did what I should have done a long time ago.  
I punched her square in the face. That felt better. I feel better, any one feel better with me?

"It's not like you were there." Sakura said whipping her mouth and standing up. "YOU WEREN'T THE ONE THAT HAD TO KILL HIM!" she yelled tears in her eyes.

"Your right." I say with a shrug looking her dead in the eye. "Cause if I was there, Sasuke would not be the one dead. I don't think I could ever let him die." I pull out a kunai from my belt and get into a stance. "And every day I saw you swoon over him, I wanted to kill you more. Every day I saw you look at him with love in your eyes, I wanted to kill you. And every day I saw him love you more than just a friend, I wanted to kill my self. So let's fight now, maybe then we can stop this stupid fight over a guy."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "You were in love with him too?" she asked pulling out a kunai. "Then... yes, lets fight."

We both ran at each other, two ninjas in a straight out fight. A not so rare occasion, but defiantly not what we were trained for. Our surprise attacks, hidden weapons, and tricks up the sleeve would not work. We were team mates for far to long to not know each other's fighting styles.

The ground was torn up by Sakura's strength. And I was getting close to the end of my rope. I want to stop fighting, stop dead in my tracks and break down and cry. Cry my heart out till I wasn't able to talk any more. Such strong emotions flowing through my veins, and my heart feeling like it was being crushed under the weight. Then it happened, my heart... stopped beating.

Sakura gave me a strange look when I clutched my chest. "Wh-whats... happening." I whispered. My vision blurred and I looked to the sky. Every one called out my name as I fell onto my back. The sky through my eyes turned blood red and a flood of memories flash before my eyes. Blood everywhere as I look on at my parents. The garden around us housed pink and white roses, and bodies on the ground.

_"Mommy?" A ten-year-old version of me asks. I had long black hair and scarlet eyes. A man held me back as I tried to run in terrier, he held me firm and I could not see his face. But I remember him. He was always with me, always there to protect me. "I'm sorry my dear Suki." He whispered to me and for some reason I felt calmed and ... brave. He was my guardian and I knew he would protect me._

_My mother came over to me and touched my face. "My darling daughter. It is time for you to join us. Become what you were born for." Her hands were bloody, and lets a stain on my cheek where her hand was. I sniffed in the sweet smell and my head began to spin. I needed the taste. I started to shake and my guardian let me go. I stumbled over to the dead bodies and look at them with such a thirst. I sat next to the male, I liked my lips before bending down._

What was that? It couldn't have been my past... I was five when I was left in Konoha. They kept me safe till I was twelve. I was locked away, but still safe. I was no way near any of this. But yet I remember the smells, every thing that I didn't see in my supposed memory. That house, that garden, that man... brother.

Every one surrounded me, hopping for my survival. "I'm okay." I mutter at their worried faces. "My wound just opened up." I say touching the blood stained shirt that clung to my body.

"We're glad your okay." Naruto said breathing off a sigh of relief.

I pushed my self up and looked at my hand, it had my blood over it. I could feel my self start to shake again, with blood thirst. Is this why every one in the village called me a monster? Did they know what I was? No what I am. I fight the need for blood and close my eyes.

"You better rest Sora." Kakashi said. When did he get here? "Our mission will be done soon, and we will return home where you will be treated." He said bending down and picking me up.

"Sensei?" I ask cocking my head slightly to the side.

"While you guys were securing the families safety, I went a head and looked into the origination behind this scheme." Our teacher said. "They apparently want the influential families of the Japanese corporations out of the way so that they may surpass them in all areas." He said.

"Who are they?" Kyoya's father asked, sounding irate and all around mad.

"The Zhao Li Zhang family, their a big family in china."

"M-my family?" I ask feeling sad. "Then... It really was my brother. Mushi." I wiggle out of Sensei's arms and stand on my feet a bit unsteady. "My family..." I sneer.

"There is something I have to tell you Sora. About when you came to us in Konoha." Kakashi said keeping me up with a steady arm. "You were badly wounded and knocked out. You were carried to us by a man with orange eyes, he was dieing and told us to take care of you." He paused to see my reaction.

"That was... Haji..." I say sadly. "He was my... my betrothed. We were childhood friends. But that's all we ever were."

"He told us that your family believed you dead." Kakashi said, and my eyes widened. "He said they could not get their hands on you. You alone would carry on their family, through their blood you carried the power to kill them all, or let them flourish in our world."

"I see. " I say looking to the ground. "How old was I?"

"You looked to be ten. But you slept for several years. Never aging, and never awaking. Till one day two years before we meet. You awoke with no memory. And no need to feed. We raised you to be a ninja and because of your blood line, you were able to pass with the little teachings you had gotten."

"But why do I remember growing up in Konoha then?" I asked feeling like crying.

"When at a loss for your past. You created your own." He explained.

"Then... I'll kill my brother. He's the one at the head of this attack... I know it." I say. How could I know this? I could smell him, feel his aura in the air, and I just knew in my heart.

Kakashi nodded. "Then we'll leave it to you." He said. "Naruto, Sakura stay with them and keep them safe." He told my team mates.

I stand up straight and walk a few steps away from Kakashi. "It's snowing." I say looking up. It was just warm out... and now...

I sigh and shook my head. "Lets go then." I say walking forward.

"Uh it's this way." Kakashi said pointing to the left of where I was going. "That's the direction of their main base."

"But he's not there." I say confidently. "He's not one to be in the presence of lackies."

"R-right." Kakashi said walking behind me.

"Keep up." I say and jumped across the way to a tree and away into the distance.

"Be careful... Sora." Tamaki said looking to where I just was.

* * *

"Brother." I say looking at a tall Chinese man. He had black hair, just as I remembered, and scarlet eyes that matched my old forgotten ones. "Mushi."

We were able to find him, he had taken over the mansion of a less known family.

He looked at me in wonder. "Suki?" He asked in amazement. "Your suppose to be dead. It is an honor to know that I am in the presence of 'the queen'" he said bowing slightly to me.

"I am nothing of the sort. I am NOT like you." I say shaking my head. "My blood has died, and I am no longer a part of that family." I inform.

"Then you are of no use to us. And you will die now." Mushi said attacking with his claws.

Kakashi blocked him with a kunai. "Sora. Your going to have to fight with all you have." He said pushing my brother back. "Remember your powers. They are what's going to kill him." He stepped aside for me.

I nodded and pulled out a kunai. Will you help me in this fight, old friend? I threw it to the side, there was no way that ninja tricks will work against a being like my brother. A warrior of the shadows and of blood. "I will beat you brother."

"Then let us fight." He said coming at me with his claws again.

I roll to the side in a dodge but he quickly attacks again, I move just in time, for his claws to land in the ground next to my body. His face in mine and I could feel my blood boiling. "I will not loss!" I say as my eyes brighten to a icy blue. There was a sword display on the wall and I quickly retrieved one of the prices and sliced at Mushi. I was able to cut him a few times. But they seemed to heal vary quickly. He laughed at my attempts.

"Do you know nothing about what we are Suki?" He taunted. "Perhaps you will be the one to die after all..." He came up at me, and then held me tight from behind. "I will awaken you again." He said lowering his lips to my neck. There was a sickly sound, the sound of a sword going through flesh. My brother's weight was forced onto my body then we both fell over. The sword stuck through my middle through to his.

"So... that's the way... to kill.. vam-" I gasp out in pain and fell into a darkness.

* * *

"Sora?" I heard a voice call. "Sora wake up."

I flutter my eyes open and blink a few times for my vision to come into focus. "Naruto?" I ask and he nods. "Where am I?"

"Konoha hospital. You've been out for weeks now." He informed. "We were all worried about you." I smile at him. "You should rest now." He said patting down some of my hair like a protective older brother. I smile and close my eyes again.


	11. Epilogue

Sora bit her lip slightly, not noticeable by any one else due to the white veil covering her face. Her hair was curled and pulled back into an extravagant bun, little flowers scattered around her head. Her small figure accented in the pure white sleeveless dress, pearls sewn in to create beautiful designs that worked the imagination.

It has been nearly ten years since the incident in the outside world. Sora was in the hospital for months, but recovered and continued her life just as it was before.

Brides maids all around her giggled as they talked, waiting for their queue to start the procession. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and even Haruhi and Renge were in this white room. All dressed in the same pale pink satin floor length gowns. All here to congratulate and support their friend Sora, even if she her self did not truly want Tenten here she invited her to be nice.

Sora sat in a chair looking down at her bouquet of white lilies. Roses were never her thing, and in her opinion should never been white in the first place. White lilies represent death, the sanctum she wished for even now, on this happy day of her wedding. The now twenty six-year-old woman had grown her hair out of the strange colors and simply left it a dirty blond. Now an Jounin she was more on her game than ever, turning down the offer for Anbu because she knew that she would just have to retire sooner or later to take care of the children she was with out a doubt to have in this marriage.

The brides maids ran around giggling and making sure every thing was ready. Leaving Sora to reflect on the years. She and Kyoya had been walking a thin line for a while till they were able to repair their friend ship. Tamaki constantly wanted to see ninja moves, which for a while entertained Sora. The host club was all her friends and therefore invited to this wonderful day. A day of happiness, but all she could think about was her old family. Even though she killed her brother, they still sought her, now knowing of her not-being-deadness. But she would have to fight them later, she planed to have at least a good time today. Happy, maybe not, bit enjoy the attention she was getting would be enough.

"It's time Sora." Sakura said helping her out of the chair she sat in. They had patched things up, though they were never really on great terms to being with. At least they were civil with each other.

"Right." Sora said as she stood behind Hinata and Naruto's little daughter, who was the flower girl. Music rang through the chapel and she made her ascent up the aisle. Her heart bounding in her chest as she made her way to the black blob that was her groom, she could barely see his soft eyes through this ridiculous veil.

Every one sat once she had made it up to the alter, and the priest went on with reading the sacred words. Out of a opening in her veil Sora could see into the crowd on her side of the chapel. Kyoya was staring at her with a look she could not read, it was probably sorrow, or jealousy. But then again maybe she was being cocky, thinking that he still loved her the way she loved him. "Do you Sora take this man to be your husband, in sickness and in health?" the priest asked her.

Sora took a breath and nodded. "I do." She said thinking that there would be no turning back now. This marriage would not be for love... but rather security. As most of the ninja marriages were. "Then you may kiss the bride." Sora and her groom turned to each other and he lifted the veil and leaned in, brushing his lips upon hers. Sealing the deal and binding them forever.

(DUNDUN DUN! Who is it that Sora married!?!?!?!?! ... Oh all right I'll tell you. Psh)

Sora opened her eyes and smiled slightly at Shikamaru as he smirked at her. At least she married some one she could stand for more than five minutes. She knew he would treat her well, and that they would be alright in the long run. The future was still dark, but this little event made it all that more tolerable. The life of a ninja ... is a complicated one.

* * *

OMG I'm done! I can't believe I'm done. That was.. by far... the only fanfiction I have ever finished!

Sora: It's the only thing you've finished, period.

SHUT UP! TT

Any way, did you like?


End file.
